


深夜食堂

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 深夜食堂 | Shinya Shokudo | Midnight Diner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 深夜食堂paro的露普只在深夜开门营业的家庭小餐厅，菜单上只有松饼、咖啡与啤酒，另外店内啤酒只能喝两杯，但是却可以向厨师随意点单！主厨是已经迈过了三十岁的快要被吐槽为“大叔”的基尔伯特，与他的客人们与特别客人兼帮手伊万之间发生的暖心故事。背景城市在纽约。
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. 肉酱意面

**Author's Note:**

> 人类AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢母亲的味道永远是最好的。｣

基尔伯特一天的工作从夜晚开始，他把门口“营业”的牌子翻上，抬头看了一眼挂在小小空间里的时钟，着手准备起食材来。他经营着一间规模极小的餐厅，营业时间是从凌晨一直到次日的七点，按照常理来说，谁还会在这个时候吃东西呢？可是基尔伯特的深夜餐馆里永远不少食客，他们或是劳碌了一天而疲惫不堪的普通职员，或是有着郁郁心事的散心之人，亦或是附近风俗街那些有着复杂人生的从业人员，这些人有着各不相同的社会背景与人生经历，本不会有什么交集的他们却因为同是基尔伯特店里的常客而熟识了起来，一起享受着这位技艺娴熟的店主为他们带来触及内心最温暖地方的食物。

费里西安诺推开餐厅的门，挂在玻璃门上的风铃随之轻缓了起来，基尔伯特在赛迪克面前放下他今日的第二杯酒以后抬起头来看向门。费里西安诺往自己的老位子那里走去，坐下来之后把外套解开了一点，他一边用手闪着风一边对站在料理台后的基尔伯特说“老样子”。

费里西安诺第一次撞进这家拥挤的小饭店是在三个月以前，他刚刚被第一份工作的老板解雇，对方看着他的评估报表说他下周起可以不用来了，于是这个可怜的大学毕业新人就提着他的全部家当跌跌撞撞地在大街上游荡到很晚。他很饿，但是却只有少得可怜的一点点钱，他放下手中令他的手臂感到酸疼的东西，环顾下四周，只有一家店还在闪着微弱的灯光，他便试探着走到那家店门口，看了看立在门外的招牌。那招牌上头只有松饼这一样食物，着实奇怪，但是又有一行小字写到“你想吃什么本店均能制作”，费里西安诺抱着些许微弱的希望推开门走了进去。

基尔伯特把肉末放进油温刚好的锅内去煸炒，在看到肉末逐渐开始变色之后把处理好的蒜末和洋葱末也一并加了进去，翻炒了几下之后整间餐馆都洋溢着一股子美妙的香味，他听到费里西安诺发出满足的叹息声，基尔伯特微微笑着把切碎的番茄加到了锅中，并放入用木勺挖出的番茄酱。他不停搅拌着锅中的那些东西，并快速将另一个锅子中放满水架到了炉子上。

他打开橱柜门拿出一包意大利面条来，锅子里的水已经煮开，发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的声音，他扭头去看了看正在向上冒出蒸汽的锅子，手上正拆开面条的包装。他把锅盖掀开，撒了一把盐下去，随后便把面条放了进去，并快速地搅拌了两下，另一个炉子上的肉酱已经散发出更加诱人的番茄的香气，他从调味罐中抓了一把碎香草添加进已经开始泛起气泡来的酱料之中，他还撒了一点点的糖和一点点盐。酱料慢慢开始收汁，他用余光看到坐在一旁的费里西安诺用眼睛发亮地正盯着锅中的肉酱。

基尔伯特把火关掉，他将面条从锅中撩起，沥干水之后放入盘子中，他还倒了点橄榄油以防面条粘起来，点了这份吃食的人已经坐不住了，身子前倾欣赏起这面条来。基尔伯特在淋上肉酱的时候店里的其他食客也都围了过来，他们伸长了脖子来看这带有艺术性的时刻，黏稠的酱汁缓缓将面条染上颜色，令人感到舒适的热气慢慢升腾起来，香气也随之扩散开来。

“请慢用。”基尔伯特端起盘子放在了久等的费里西安诺面前，年轻人感激而又兴奋地看着他，随后举起叉子与勺子迫不及待地享用起来。

费里西安诺吸着鼻子把头埋在臂弯之中，他闷着声对前来询问要吃点什么的店主说“随便”，他听着身旁喝醉的土耳其人用家乡话说着不知道什么东西，觉得自己的人生过得太不如意，他也不对这家小小的餐馆有什么指望，此刻他只想填点肚子，然后回去自己那个冰冷的租住屋裹着自己的毯子挨着饿睡过去。这个想法消失在他闻到空气中弥漫开的熟悉的肉酱的味道，还有锅里水煮开时候的温柔声响，他讶异地抬起头来，看到店主正用木勺搅拌着锅中的肉酱，一旁的土耳其人已经停止了嘴里的糊话，凑过来对着费里西安诺说他第一次看到店主煮意大利面。

当白净的瓷盘摆放到他面前的时候，费里西安诺的肚子剧烈得抗议起来，他用叉子叉起一些，抵在勺子上卷好，送进口中，浓郁的酱汁在他嘴中温柔地铺开，番茄的酸甜混合着洋葱的香味令他忍不住想起小时候在意大利，他单身的母亲偶尔也会煮面给他吃，那份面的肉酱就如同现在自己正品尝着的一样，温暖的、充满爱意的。他鼻子一酸，大滴的眼泪滚了下来落进面里，他又想到幼时便于父亲一起与他们母子分开的同胞哥哥，十几年没有见过了，他不知道他的哥哥在与他们分开之后有没有品尝过如此像母亲手艺的面条。费里西安诺一边流着泪一边吃完剩下的面条，他甚至将肉酱都几乎抹得一干二净，他回味着那存在记忆中久久都消退不了的母亲的手艺，然后他擦干了泪水，感觉胸中莫名多了一点微小的力量和暖意。

“果然还是像当时一样的好手艺啊基尔伯特。”费里西安诺放下叉子和勺子，心满意足得舒出一口气来，他从钱包里掏出应付的餐钱放在料理台上，与其他食客交流了一会儿之后起身推开门走了出去。基尔伯特过来收拾桌子，他拿走那些钱放在一个罐子中，并用抹布以及擦干净桌子上一些溅出来的酱汁。在大约过了二十分钟之后风铃又响了起来，他把视线从报纸上移开，一个酷似费里西安诺但眉宇之间又带着点暴躁的年轻人走了进来。

“要来点什么？”基尔伯特在对方入座后询问，同样是一个“随便”的回答，基尔伯特看了看锅里剩余的肉酱，然后开口：“意大利面可以吗？”对方点点头，基尔伯特便又拿出一包面，将水煮沸后放了进去。

他看着年轻人缓慢地吃完他的面条，昏暗的灯光遮住了他泛红的眼圈，可他的脸依旧紧紧绷着，好让自己不在外人面前失态，他吃完最后一根面条，用餐巾纸抹去唇角的酱汁，付完钱后起身告别。

兄弟吗？基尔伯特在收拾盘子的时候稍稍疑惑了一下。

“老板，今天有汤吗？”就在基尔伯特打算把盘子拿去洗的时候又有一个人走进了小小的空间里，基尔伯特转过身去，他一听到这个声音便知道是谁了，他淡淡地回了一句“来了啊”就去拿一个汤锅过来，他打开盖子，红菜汤的香气从中跑了出来，来人兴奋地搓了一下刚从手套中解放出来的手，看向那锅起来不能更美味的汤来。

“来一碗。”他脱下他长长的外套放在一旁，对基尔伯特这么说到。


	2. 红菜汤与牛肉汉堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢雪啊，它下不停。｣

伊万深一脚浅一脚地踩着街道上积起来的雪，他暗暗抱怨着这鬼天气，右脚脚踝又因为湿冷而隐隐作痛起来，他咬着牙用俄语骂了一句脏话，左脚不耐烦地踢掉另一个雪堆。他的情绪在喝到汤之后才平静下来，他把几乎见底的碗轻放在桌上，碗底还留有几块牛肉，他拿起被自己遗忘在一旁的勺子，舀起一些送进口中，牛肉被炖得酥烂，酸甜中带点爽快的辣，伊万咀嚼着那块牛肉，舍不得就这么将其吞进肚中。

基尔伯特擦着桌子，他看一眼伊万见底的碗，开口询问他是否还要再添加一些，伊万点点头，伸手把碗递了过去，基尔伯特于是又从锅子里盛了汤给伊万。风铃响了起来，伊万接过汤后转头去看，脸色不禁有些阴沉下来，来人抖着身子，把卫衣的帽子拿下来之后又摘下了眼镜，他用衣服的一角擦拭着泛起雾气来的眼镜，过了一阵子之后才又戴了回去，视野清晰之后他惊讶地张大了嘴，一脸的不可置信。

“布拉津斯基？”他试探性地打了个招呼，伊万冷冷地笑了一下，扭过头去喝自己的热汤，基尔伯特扫了来人一眼，典型的美国人，从眉宇之间就可以看出那些膨胀过头的自信心。“来点汤吗？”他的问话打破了空气中的尴尬，年轻人摸着鼻子笑笑，快步走到伊万身边的椅子坐下，他抬头看看基尔伯特贴在料理台附近的价目表，发现那上头只写有松饼、咖啡以及啤酒的价格，正当他疑惑的时候伊万开了口：“随便点些什么，琼斯先生，什么都可以。”

这位琼斯先生思考了一会儿，在他思考的当儿伊万又问基尔伯特讨了一杯伏特加，店主皱着眉说这是他第二杯了，再要可就不给了，伊万点点头说“好”，酒杯满上之后大口啜了一下。

伊万以前是消防队的，而现在他只是在一家超市做收银员，每天就是收收钱，发发呆。他恨死自己的这条伤腿了，在一次救援行动中不慎从楼上摔下来，粉碎性骨折，后来他递交了辞呈，也不必再去看身旁这个前同事怜悯的眼神。

他不喜欢阿尔弗雷德，他太英雄主义了，自己还在住院的时候对方来看望过一次，伊万从他藏在镜片后头的眼睛里看到了刻意装出来的怜悯。擅长表面功夫的美国人，伊万当时便就是这么想的，他看着对方从纸袋里拿出一个汉堡来啃，叽里咕噜说了一大通诸如“队伍不能少了你”之类的冠冕堂皇的话语，伊万他在心里冷笑着，他知道这个比自己要年轻上许多的本地小伙子最巴不得他离开消防队，好让他有更多晋升的机会。

“那就来一个汉堡，双层肉饼，不加生菜。”阿尔弗雷德推了下眼镜，基尔伯特把红菜汤端到他面前之后就蹲下身去在他冰箱的下层搜寻起来，他在灯光照不到的死角摸到了他前一天做好的肉饼，他拿了两片出来，又从冷藏库里拿出了所需的其他食材。他在平底锅里抹上一层油，待到油温刚好之后把肉排放了进去，“嗞嗞”的声音响了起来，基尔伯特把肉排扔在一边不去管它，用最快的速度将汉堡用面包切开，将底部平整的一块搁在手边，随后去给肉排翻了个面，时间刚刚好。他扯了两片芝士盖在每一块正在炙烤中的肉排上面，热量使它们开始融化，基尔伯特快速得又再次翻了个面，只停顿了几秒中之后就把肉排放到了手边的面包上面。他在两层肉排之间添加了厚厚的一层洋葱，抬起头来看向坐在一旁的阿尔弗雷德。“番茄酱还是……芥末蛋黄酱？”他这么问他，像是刻意在推销自己的后一种酱汁一样，阿尔弗雷德本想说“番茄酱”，可是却被伊万顶了一肘子。“建议你选择蛋黄酱，远近驰名。”伊万没去看自己的前同事，他听到对方犹豫着叫了“蛋黄酱”，然后微微笑了一下，他的第二碗也已经见底。

伊万回味着汤的味道，面粉勾兑得恰到好处，不会太黏稠也不过于单薄，酸奶油漂浮在汤上的景象还存在于他的脑中，再加上一点点的莳萝作为点缀，伊万觉得这再美好不过了，就像他在出院之后第一个去的地方就是基尔伯特的这家餐馆，点上一碗红菜汤，驱走冰雪中的寒意。

阿尔弗雷德切了一块他的汉堡吃了起来，蛋黄酱中芥末的冲鼻辣味与多汁的牛肉肉饼结合在一起的感觉竟然是那么美好，他甚至要开始遗忘番茄酱的滋味了，伊万凑过来切了一小块尝起来，在阿尔弗雷德还没来得及喊叫起来的时候，他吞咽下并不干涩的面包，冲着基尔伯特翘起他的拇指。

伊万走的时候雪还没有停，他驻足在已经关上门的餐馆门口，回头透过玻璃门看到自己之前的同事还在狼吞虎咽着，基尔伯特已经坐到一旁去看起书来，抬头看到自己还没有走便就冲他挥了挥手，伊万笑起来，也冲他挥挥手，转过身来从大衣中掏出一支烟来点上，他吸了一口，抬头吐出烟圈，眼睛半眯起来看着没有月亮的天空。

明天再来喝汤吧，他想，再点一份汉堡好了。


	3. 煎虹鳟鱼配酸奶青瓜酱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢明亮的小河里面，有一条小鳟鱼，快活地游来游去，像箭儿一样。｣

基尔伯特从他的仓库里翻找出一台不知道是什么年代的收音机，机身上的漆已经掉落，他怀疑着是否是父亲随手塞在自己仓库里的东西，他发现那老古董居然还可以使用，便就带去了店里，随手搁在料理台附近，没事就把开开来收听一些电台里的音乐。

丁马克来店里的时候基尔伯特正在听鳟鱼五重奏，当丁马克推开门的时候以为自己走错了店铺，他退开到门外，仔细看清楚店家的名字之后才又走进去，用诧异的眼神盯着基尔伯特看。“你什么时候改听古典乐了？”他在一张凳子上坐下来，“煎鳟鱼。”基尔伯特点点头，转身去拿准备好的鱼柳，他在煎锅内滴入一些橄榄油，再把鱼柳平放进去，一边手上进行着操作一边与丁马克闲聊。

“伊万说太吵了。”基尔伯特的眼睛紧紧盯着自己煎锅里的那块鱼，丁马克挑起了一边的眉毛，他笑嘻嘻地凑上来问起他们两人的一些事情，他曾和弗朗西斯打过赌，一杯伏特加堵基尔伯特一定与另一位食客伊万有点什么关系。基尔伯特回给丁马克一个白眼，他给鱼柳翻了个面，原本靠近热源的那一面被翻到了上头，表面被煎得金黄，内里的肉正也呈现出十分令人有食欲的粉红色。丁马克依旧把手臂撑在料理台上，他身子前倾着看基尔伯特为他烹调这道餐点，同时也依旧带着对于他们二人的好奇之心。

丁马克在这个街区的同性恋群体中算是比较有名的一个人，当然不是因为他是个同性恋者，这多了去了，并没有什么可以值得大惊小怪的，在与他这个人对于感情是一条直线的，根本就不懂得如何去变通，他往往会很认真地投入到一段感情之中去，在恋爱期间他什么事情都可以为了恋人而去做，但是很快他也会陷入失恋的负面情绪中去，通常他是被伤害得比较严重的那一个。基尔伯特觉得那些他所谓的心灵的伤疤都是他自己折腾出来的，不那么用情不就行了？明明知道自己会受伤却依旧要像只飞蛾一样扑到烛火上去。但是丁马克会叼着酒杯并举起一只手说“老板你不懂，你没恋爱过，你压根儿就不懂”，基尔伯特往往就不去理睬丁马克，他甚至都懒得给对方添加第二杯酒，任由他在自己的简鳟鱼上面淋上过多的柠檬汁。

“老板，我恋爱了哦。”丁马克笑着接过基尔伯特递过来的餐盘，他用叉子把堆在鱼柳旁边的酱汁拨弄到鱼肉上面，等涂得较为均匀之后用刀切下一小块送进口中，浓郁的酸奶酱让香味充斥着他的口腔，酸甜的口感搭配上淋上柠檬汁的脆香鱼柳，真是绝妙的搭配。“哦？说来听听？”基尔伯特拿毛巾擦了擦手，又给坐在丁马克对面的阿尔弗雷德倒了一杯加了冰的可乐，坐下来用手撑着自己的头打算听丁马克说起他这次的经历。

“每次和老板你讲这些事情都很没劲啊，你也不说你自己的事情。”丁马克不理会基尔伯特的询问，自顾自地又吃了一口鱼，“下次有机会带来给你们看吧，这一阵子还是算了。”他挥了挥自己手中的叉子，喋喋不休地又赞美起自己新的男朋友来，基尔伯特叹气起身，丁马克不肯说那也就没什么意思了，与其听他在这里夸大其词还不如去做些更有用的事情，他等锅中的水烧开后便煮了一碗咖喱乌冬放在本田菊的面前，矮个子的东方人带着一份谨慎与惶恐接过了他递上的筷子，那是他特意为店里几位常来的东方食客准备好的。

丁马克与上一任的分手是在三个月之前，他们吵了一架，丁马克把对方家里能砸的东西都砸了个遍，然后气愤地回到自己租住的公寓去，他的东西在他离开的时候被前任给扔出了门，他捡起自己的那个箱子然后冲二楼紧闭的窗口比了一个中指。他知道自己这两天就又要成为附近基佬们的笑柄了，永远少一个心眼的丁马克，永远会爱上那些带着点偏执的人。

不得不说他就是喜欢那种感觉，他甚至觉得自己都已经快要在这种感觉里中毒，他爱对方粗暴地摆弄他，他也喜欢身上的那些大大小小的伤疤，有些是被割开来的，有些则是指甲的掐痕。他曾赤裸着身子站在全身镜前，从头到脚细细审视自己身体的每一寸肌肤，从胸口到私处，再从大腿直到脚踝，他伸出舌头来舔舔唇角，这个时候他收敛起在别人面前那种看上去有些过于愚蠢和没心没肺的笑容，这才是他的本真，那个被完完全全掩藏在面具后面的丁马克在他独自一人的时候走了出来。

基尔伯特戳穿过他，他在他第三次向他抱怨起之前的不知道哪一段情史的时候便就说过“你的面具太重了”，丁马克那个时候只能惊愕地看着餐馆老板，直到他端上他要求的食物。

“鳟鱼？”伊万开口问起基尔伯特，对方点点头，依旧没有停止嘴中正哼唱着的德语歌词，他一边给伊万盛汤一边抬头往门口张望着，这一阵子都没怎么见到丁马克，莫非和这一任的男友相处得不错？他带着疑惑把手中的汤碗放到伊万面前，在这个时候餐馆的门被人推开，伊万也一并回头去看，但来人并不是丁马克，而是偶尔才会与丁马克一起出现在这里的霍兰德。

“他住院了。”霍兰德坐下来，他要了一杯啤酒，基尔伯特愣了一下，把手悻悻地从冰箱那里收回来。“被他前男友揍的，我刚从医院看过他回来。”霍兰德停顿了一会儿又开口说到，他没有看基尔伯特给他端上来的啤酒，眼睛只是看着料理台的桌面。

“啊，那可真可惜。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩，“我还特意为他准备了虹鳟鱼。”霍兰德眯起眼像是在思考着什么，他把头抬起来，看了看身旁正喝着汤的伊万，再看了看站在料理台后的店主，然后他开口：

“那就给我做一份吧，煎虹鳟鱼。”


	4. 炸鱼薯条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢就像以前的味道那样。｣

弗朗西斯刚换了新的工作，在一家高级的法国餐厅里做主厨，在领了第一份薪水之后他打算去基尔伯特那里喝上一杯，哪怕对方只肯给他供应两杯冰啤酒。弗朗西斯下班后已经不早了，但也不到基尔伯特开工的时间，他本想现在街上游荡一会儿，但无奈自己的胃因为饥饿而有些抽搐起来。

基尔伯特正准备着今天的红菜汤，伊万早就坐在了料理台旁，他最近总之第一个到店里来，要一瓶伏特加慢慢饮着，一边还与基尔伯特聊些无关于食物的东西。他们又谈起了诗歌，还有文学，基尔伯特冲洗着自己手上的污渍，他正对于伊万的某些观点提出质疑，但是他的声音并不是很大，有很多被水流的声响给盖了过去，伊万听得并不是十分清楚，仅仅只能根据只字片语来揣测基尔伯特的想法。他们最近一直这样，大约是在晚上十一点的时候，有时基尔伯特还没有把店门打开的时候伊万就已经站在门口了，等着店里的灯亮起来，随后店主人便会拖拉着走过来把帘子卷上去，替伊万打开门。

弗朗西斯推门进到店内，红菜汤浓郁的香气在一刹那之间就充盈进他的鼻腔，他深深吸了一口气，能够闻到不同于他工作时候的味道真的是太棒了。“还没开始呢弗朗。”基尔伯特瞥了他一眼，手在毛巾上擦擦干就从料理台后走了出来，他替弗朗西斯去关好他没有随手带上的门。

“暖气都还没彻底打下来，你这么早来干什么？”弗朗西斯没回答他的话，冲伊万打了个招呼之后就坐在了另一侧，他的肚子发出了惨烈的叫声，在这个目前只有三个人的小小空间里显得异常刺耳，他看到伊万扬起了一个微妙的笑容，一副憋着想笑又不好意思笑出来的样子，基尔伯特倒是大笑起来，爆发出如同他们还在学生时代的那种毫不顾虑的笑声。

“东西还没准备好，先来点啤酒？”他挑着一边眉毛玩味地看着自己从中学到现在的友人，有多少年了？他在心中默默掰了掰手指头，差不多是二十年，他们几个人从十五岁就认识了，他、弗朗西斯还有安东尼奥，哦对了，再加上一个亚瑟，那个总之一本正经的古板的亚瑟。弗朗西斯痛苦地摇了摇头，他揉着自己可怜的胃说随便给他来点什么，热乎的就成，基尔伯特摊手说汤还要再等一会儿，随后他的友人便哀嚎着让头砸上了料理台的桌面。

基尔伯特笑笑，从冰箱里拽了裹好面包粉的鱼排出来，还有一包薯条，他破例为了快要饿晕过去的友人提前热起了油锅。他往锅里倒了许多油，等油温逐渐热气来并开始翻滚起油花的时候他拎起一块鱼排让它滑进了锅中，鱼排在落入油锅的时候往外溅出来一些油，基尔伯特朝后退了一步去避开那些飞溅的油星。接着他又快速地放了几块，再把薯条一并倒了进去，那些吃食的表面很快就被滚烫的热油炸得金黄酥脆，一股油香飘了起来，弗朗西斯把头从料理台上抬起来，满眼期待的看着基尔伯特炸着那些他为了要保持健康而不愿去接触的东西。基尔伯特看着自己手腕上正计着时的手表，然后再往锅里望望，在确定了时间之后他快速地关掉了炉子，把那些炸鱼和薯条从锅里捞出来并沥干油，洒上大量的盐，装盘后放到弗朗西斯面前。

“什么酱？”他问，顺便也装了一份给一旁等待着汤煮好的伊万，弗朗西斯想了一下，番茄酱的味道他并不是那么喜爱，吃预鱼排除了千岛酱外还有塔塔酱可供选择，他指了指基尔伯特已经挤在一个小碟子中端给他的塔塔酱，对方快速地笑了一下，露出一副“不愧是高级餐厅的大厨”的表情来。

弗朗西斯最近一次吃炸鱼薯条也是在十年前了，他与亚瑟分手的那一天，是的，那个永远板着一张脸挑着他们错的亚瑟·柯克兰。亚瑟在听到他要与他分手的话语之后几不可闻地叹了口气，他一开始愣在餐桌旁，手里还拿着这一天的报纸，弗朗西斯用力地把围裙从身上扯下来，揉作一团往桌上扔去。过了沉默的几分钟之后亚瑟起身往厨房走去，弗朗西斯坐在餐桌旁，手臂交叠起来，心里冷笑着，暗自想着对方指不定以为他在气他根本不会做饭。

他与亚瑟冷战了许久时间，从他们上一次爆发争吵之后已经过去了三个星期，谁都没想要退让一步，连公寓的房间都分开来了，他睡在客房，而亚瑟就每晚躺在那个冷冰冰的主卧大床上。年纪越来越大，但他们之间也越来越感到维系感情的疲倦，弗朗西斯开始早出晚归，就算提早下了班也不会很快就回到那个弥漫了硝烟的家里去，每当亚瑟睡了他才虚浮着脚步摸进关了灯的公寓。

亚瑟在最后请他吃的就是这炸鱼配薯条，弗朗西斯一直以为他不会做菜，他除了泡茶之外就不再被允许接近炉子，因为他所做出来的食物实在不怎么样，弗朗西斯嘲笑过他，对方也刻薄地说他太过挑剔，弗朗西斯耸耸肩，之后便包下了早晚的伙食任务，亚瑟也就真的不去管厨房里的大大小小事情。

弗朗西斯挑起一根薯条咀嚼起来，基尔伯特噙着一种微妙的笑容看看他，再看看门口，像是在特意等待着什么人一样，而伊万也不时往墙上的时钟瞥，一副要等着看戏的模样。弗朗西斯对于他们二位有些不太寻常的姿态感到奇怪，但是胃里因为饿而造成的不适令他无暇顾及那么多，他又叉起一块鱼排来咬了一口，热气从被他咬出的缺口中钻了出来，香味也随着热气一起。

那是他很熟悉的味道，他又沾了沾酱，十年前他也是惊讶地咬下了第一口亚瑟所做的炸鱼，对方的嘴角从他把盘子放在他面前的时候就挂着一抹嘲讽的冷笑，似是在无言地反驳着什么，弗朗西斯觉得千言万语被堵在了自己的胸口，他快速吞下那些东西，从公寓中逃了出来。之后他一直没再与亚瑟有过联系，电话没有打过一个，邮件没有发过一封，他的那些东西还是对方填了一张快递单送到基尔伯特的店里，干净利落得斩断了这段越来越无力的感情。

“啊时间差不多要到了。”基尔伯特站起来，伊万微笑着看着店主又拿出一些鱼排和薯条来，他的那一份已经被他扫荡干净，红菜汤的香味愈发浓郁起来。伊万有手指关节有节奏地轻轻叩击着料理台，弗朗西斯讶异地看了看他，以为他已经等不及想要来一碗浓汤，可是基尔伯特并没有要去给伊万盛汤的想法，他又将油锅家架了起来，把待炸的东西放了进去。

门上的风铃响起来的时候基尔伯特正好完成给炸物撒盐的动作，他没有转头去看，只有弗朗西斯惊愕地扭头盯着站在门口的来人，那人也是一副完全意料之外的样子，一只手还拉着门把。

“亚瑟。”基尔伯特淡淡开口，然后把一碟子热气腾腾的油炸食品放在弗朗西斯身边的座位桌面上。弗朗西斯扭头去看自己的友人，他一定是故意的，他在心底里咆哮着，然后看着亚瑟不自然地走过来并坐下来。“嘿……呃……好久不见。”对方先开了口，声音几不可闻，基尔伯特吹了一声口哨，走去另一边给伊万盛汤去了。

亚瑟沉默着吃着自己盘子里的东西，他今天只是接到基尔伯特的邀请而已，没想到会遇见弗朗西斯，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，用眼神暗示着询问基尔伯特这到底是怎么回事，但对方一脸“我不知道”的表情，于是他只好咬着那些不能更加美味的油炸食品。

“来点啤酒？”基尔伯特开了口，弗朗西斯皱了下眉，挥着手说“算了”，他知道亚瑟并不擅长喝酒，他的酒量和酒品都极差。但亚瑟执意要来一瓶，基尔伯特也就拿出了两听啤酒来放在他们的面前。

“我送他回去。基尔伯特今天谢谢做的东西。”他刻意在“谢谢”上加了重音，别以为他不知道基尔伯特在想写什么，对方抬起头来暧昧地冲他们笑了一下，挥了挥手。“路上小心。”他这么说。

弗朗西斯踏出店外的时候被寒冷的空气震了一下，人也清醒起来，但是自己扶着的亚瑟可就不那么清醒了，嘴里不停地说着糊话，他无可奈何地叹着气，往亚瑟的公寓走去。

还真是和那个时候一样呢，他想，一样是在亚瑟喝醉了之后他把他送回家去，那条回家的道路他再熟悉不过了。


	5. 糖粥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢乡愁啊，就像那碗平淡无奇的粥，总能带给你眼眶湿润的感觉。｣

那个中国人是随着逼人的寒风来到基尔伯特店中的，他来的那一晚城市里正不知为何而突然挂起大风，基尔伯特先是看着费里西安抖着身子窜进店里，年轻人抱着臂说今天少穿了衣服。待他入座之后基尔伯特便为对方准备起今日的食物，“还是意面？”他这么问费里西安诺，年轻人兴奋地点点头，他也就转身去为他做。“你也不换个酱料的口味，白酱也很好吃啊。”基尔伯特有些无奈地建议，自从在店里展示过他制作意面的水准之后倒一直有人来点这道食物，基本上就是要求红酱，他引以为傲的白酱倒是一点销量都没有。嘴上一边这么说着手上还是帮费里西安诺炒了肉酱出来，他想起另外一边还煮着粥，昨天本田菊来的时候对他说想喝些粥，但由于炖煮粥类实在是太耗费时间，他便答应对方第二天提前为他准备。

“基尔伯特那是什么味道？”费里西安诺指了指炉子的另一头，正往外散发着米香的一端，基尔伯特转头看了一下，“这是粥。”他一边说着一边把意面放在费里西安诺面前。“好喝吗？”意大利人对于美食永远不缺乏热情，他拿起叉子卷起意面享用起来，还不忘询问基尔伯特正煮着的食物的味道，对方笑笑，说“尝尝就知道了”，费里西安诺也就不再说话，专心与自己的意面奋战起来。

“老板，我要一碗这个。”风铃响了起来，基尔伯特抬头去看，来人是典型的东方人的面孔，但与常客本田菊有些微的不同，他的英语虽然有着口音但比上那位日本人来说要好上不少。基尔伯特看看他，发现他的鼻翼正翕动着，应该是闻到了自己炉子上正煮着的东西的味道。基尔伯特走过去将炉上的火再关小一些，揭开盖子轻轻搁在一旁，大米加水被煮开后的香气更加浓郁起来，坐在离那个锅子最近的伊万忍不住也吸了两口，露出一副满足的表情。基尔伯特取出一只碗来，碗里还有些残留的水，他将那些水倒掉，然后用汤勺盛了大半碗粥在里头，他把那碗粥端到来人面前，再附加上了一个调羹。

那人没有拿起调羹来喝粥，他缓慢地在脑海中组织着自己的语句半晌才憋出一句话来：“要……加点糖。”他好像是有些害羞的样子，羞于将自己的要求说给别人听，基尔伯特讶异地看了他一下，对方低着头，半长的黑发垂在肩窝处，一副疲累的样子。基尔伯特又把碗端了回去，他拿出砂糖来舀了两勺，怕不够甜于是又再加了一勺进去，这才又放到对方面前，这样子那位东方的来客才拿起调羹吃起来。

王耀离开自己的祖国并没有很长时间，他是因为工作调动而来到这里的，现在是居住在这里的第五个年头，他不是没有想过要回去，但是工作的繁忙令他无暇顾及那么多的事物。王耀前一阵子收到从老家寄来的信，他不知道为何都这个时代了他们还执意要用书信的方式，父亲在信中说了许多的东西，也就是家里一切安好的话语，王耀一一浏览着，在随信寄来的包裹中还有一些他母亲觉得他需要在这里用到的东西，他尴尬地笑笑，那些东西他在这里都能买得到，并不需要老家特别寄来，不过那些酱菜什么的他还是保留了下来，自己有时也会下厨做些简单的食物，吃多了西式餐点之后难免会反胃，烧点饭再配上酱瓜之类的，第二天冷饭还可以泡一碗稀饭。

王耀五年来的日子差不多便是这么过来的，他没有结交女朋友，也没有什么必要的社交活动，天天就是公司公寓两头跑，工作的压力是一双无形的手，加压在他那并不强壮的肩膀上头，而也因为他没有什么社交，他在五年中也并没有什么职位上的长进，他的同事们记不住他的名字，他的老板只有在年终宴会上才会偶尔想起来有他这么一个人。就是这么平淡无味的人生，像未加过糖的白粥一般，喝久了便什么味道都没有了。

他是在两天前收到妹妹的邮件，对方一副急切的样子，他疲累地打开自己的电子邮箱，在种种垃圾广告邮件之中看到了他妹妹发来的邮件，好在是今天上午投递的，他现在打开来看估计也不会过期。

王耀的母亲生病了，而且并不是信中父亲所说的小感冒，而是更加严重的病，她已经住到了医院去，而父亲和她都不希望自己在国外讨生活的大儿子知道这件事情，便就对他瞒了下来，但是他的小妹并不希望如此，她希望自己的大哥能够回来一趟，好歹看看母亲的脸。王耀觉得很为难，一面是自己离开了就会被人挤占掉位子的工作，一面是生他育他的母亲，两下很难抉择，于是这就是他为何晚上特意跑出来想要吃点暖和的东西缓解一下精神压力的缘故。

他舀了一勺粥，放到嘴边吹了吹，待凉一些过后他把勺子送进嘴里。甜味首先刺激起他的味蕾，空荡荡的胃也不争气地叫嚣起来，他也顾不得烫口，连忙将米粥吞咽了下去，满口的余香，令他发出了一声满足的叹息。他来这里之后便没再喝过这粥了，大概是太过于忙碌的缘故，连周末都没有办法腾出时间来煲一锅粥，如今能够喝到这么像家里母亲亲手煲出来的粥，令他莫名地就鼻头一酸。

基尔伯特贴心地递上一方纸巾，王耀诧异地抬头，对方轻声指了指他的碗里，“你哭了。”他这么说，然后便就坐下，拿起搁置在一旁的报纸，抖了两下后展开，看了起来。

王耀拿起纸巾擦着泪，但奇怪的是，那眼泪却是越擦越多，最后他竟有些哽咽，放下调羹掩面轻声地哭起来。基尔伯特没有去看他，其他的食客也都没有看他，他们都低着头吃着自己的东西，难得让这家小店在这个时候保持了统一的安静，供那位突然就泛起乡愁的中国人落下不轻弹的男儿泪。

王耀三下并两口地将剩余的糖粥喝完，他甚至还端起碗发出了“呼噜呼噜”的声音，其他食客依旧没有发出声音，连轻声交流都没有，直到他将碗有些重地搁在料理台上，基尔伯特这才将报纸放下来，平静地看着他。“谢谢。”王耀轻声道谢，他把钱放在桌上，起身朝店主鞠了一个躬，随后便转身走出了这家小店，他要回去一次，去见自己的母亲，他在端起碗仰头将粥喝光的时候就这么决定好了。

基尔伯特起身把钱收走，他伸长脖子看着门外依旧狂风大作的天，然后在费里西安诺的要求下给他盛了小小的一碗，这一次他没有忘记在白粥里面加上几勺糖。


	6. 土豆色拉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢真怀念啊，你也好，我也好。｣

“你来不来帮忙？”基尔伯特有些恼怒地瞪了一眼正和其他食客聊天的伊万，对方最近辞去了超市收银员的工作而来这家小店打工，基尔伯特本不想答应他的这个请求，但看着对方刻意装出来的小狗眼却莫名心软，鬼使神差地答应下来。明明是个比自己还要再大上一两岁的人，怎么就这么喜欢装可爱呢？伊万凑过来拿起基尔伯特刚煮好的土豆，他的手被烫了一下，放开土豆就连忙去摸自己冰凉的耳垂，基尔伯特用眼神剜了他一下，自己拿着抹布将滚烫的土豆皮迅速剥下。伊万傻傻地笑了两声，接过对方已经放在盆子中的土豆，拿木勺将那些东西碾压成碎泥，基尔伯特在伊万碾压土豆的当儿把锅中煮好的胡萝卜一并拿了出来，胡萝卜被煮得软糯，他把它们放在砧板上凉了一会儿，随后仔细地切成小丁，又拿出一些方腿来一并切成小丁。从伊万那里传来“完成”的声音，基尔伯特就把手中那些丁状的配料悉数倒进了伊万碾压完毕的土豆之中。

“倒蛋黄酱？”伊万伸长手去捞过放在一旁的装了蛋黄酱的瓶子，基尔伯特摇摇头，他拿过对方正端着的瓶子放回冰箱里，然后开口：“吃的时候再加就可以了，等土豆再凉凉。”伊万点点头，着手帮他的老板准备起其他的东西来。

“基尔伯特！来一份意面！”费里西安诺的声音从门口飘了过来，基尔伯特抬头去看，就连伊万也转过身去，基尔伯特在看到他身边跟着的另外一个人的时候愣了一下，典型的德国人的侧脸，但是这还不是令他当场就停止住手上工作的原因，他看着对方一点点靠近，然后有些局促不安地在费里西安诺的催促下坐在一张椅子上。不可能，他在心里狂叫着，但是新来的食客的脸却与他记忆里的某个孩童的脸重叠到了一起。

“多吃点，你每次都吃那么少。”基尔伯特在孩童面前放下一盘土豆色拉，他的弟弟刚要道谢却又咳嗽起来，他瘦小的身躯蜷缩起来，像一个可怜的虾米。基尔伯特皱皱眉，却依旧小跑过去帮男孩顺气。“谢谢。”男孩子虚弱地笑笑，然后拿起勺子舀起盘子中的土豆泥来。

“你的病怎么还不好。”基尔伯特也一并坐下来，他支起一个手臂在桌面，一边温柔地看着自己的弟弟安静地吃着点心，一边又有些烦躁地关注着时间的流动。今天晚上父亲又晚归，自从基尔伯特偶然间撞到他们的父亲一直在于不同的女人约会之后他便对于他这个不负责任的父亲感到了厌倦。他们父亲把他们母亲的肚子搞大之后就没再管过，基尔伯特觉得自己之于那个同父异母的弟弟来说可能更像父亲的角色一样，所以这也是他少年老成的缘故，本该受父母照顾的年纪却因为母亲的离开与父亲的不管不顾而被迫背上看管弟弟的担子。好在他的弟弟是个乖巧懂事的孩子，他会静静地吃基尔伯特给他弄的每一样东西，并心存感激，基尔伯特觉得他什么都好，除了那每况愈下的身体处外。

医生曾说他这弟弟活不过三岁，他父亲在接过第二任母亲撂下的摊子后就又将其转手扔给了基尔伯特，当时他还只有十一岁，但他不相信医生所说的什么弟弟只有三岁的人生，小小的他发誓一定要让他弟弟健健康康地成长。的确是不止三岁，当第五个年头到来的时候基尔伯特兴奋至极，弟弟生日那天他烤了个蛋糕给他，他让弗朗西斯教他，他们几个损友挤在基尔伯特家小小的客厅里，催促着他的弟弟快点将蜡烛吹灭。

“路德你来点什么？”费里西安诺开口问起自己的同伴，严肃一点的年轻人茫然地盯着基尔伯特放在料理台附近的松饼套餐菜单，他没有弄明白为什么这家店明明只有松饼但是自己的同事却可以点出肉酱意面这种东西来。“随便点些什么，只要是我会做的。”基尔伯特在这个时候开了口，他直盯着路德维希看，像是在看一个许久未见的故人，“正好做了土豆色拉，要来一点吗？”对方点点头，依旧对于这家店的经营模式表示不太明晰。

伊万从冰箱里拿出蛋黄酱，他把盖子旋开，挤了许多到碗里去，然后用勺子小心地拌匀，等到那些土豆、胡萝卜、方腿丁和蛋黄酱充分搅拌在一起后，基尔伯特把两只小碗放到了他手边。伊万分别往那两个碗中各自舀了两大勺，快要将那两个可怜的碗撑满，基尔伯特用指腹抹去那些溢出来的色拉，然后稳稳当当地将它们放在了路德维希的面前。

“我有个和你长得很像的弟弟，非常像。”他微笑着冲食客比划着，而这也是费里西安诺第一次听基尔伯特主动讲起他的一些事情，“大概这么大。”他又用手比划了一下，然后听到对方发出讶异的问话。“那现在他在做些什么呢？”路德维希惊讶地开口询问，基尔伯特苦笑着耸了耸肩膀，随后微微将头抬了抬。

“他走了，大概在八岁的时候，生病，先天的病。”基尔伯特抱着臂倚靠在一旁，他听得路德维希发出一声诚恳的道歉，他摇摇头，长叹了一口气。如果他弟弟能健康地活着的话，说不定会和路德维希一样，受良好的教育，寻一份体面的工作。基尔伯特看着面前举起勺子吃起土豆泥来的路德维希，他的面容仿佛与自己弟弟稚嫩的脸重合在了一起，一样的动作，却不是同一个人。他哀伤地背过身去，眼眶有些微湿润，他弯腰用衬衣的一角来擦了擦自己的眼泪，然后转回来替费里西安诺准备起他的肉酱意面。

往后的日子里，路德维希会跟着费里西安诺来，有时也会独自一人在深夜前来，独自来的时候往往会在凌晨三点，不多不少，正好就是三点，而基尔伯特和伊万也会替他准备好土豆色拉，因为不管还要再吃些什么，他万年不变的一道餐点就是店主的弟弟在生前最为喜爱的土豆色拉。


	7. 树莓布丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢你永远都无法拒绝甜食的，对吗？｣

“一个布丁。”伊丽莎白拖着自己的行李箱艰难地走进小店里，基尔伯特正和伊万聊着什么，从一旁阿尔弗雷德大大的哈欠来看，估计又是对于他来说过于枯燥的文学。基尔伯特听到许久未闻的声音后抬起头来，他冲伊丽莎白笑笑，随后寒暄起来：“演出结束了？欢迎回来。”伊丽莎白撩起自己垂在眼睛旁边而遮挡住视线的头发，她拨弄了一下自己卷曲的焦糖色长发，投给基尔伯特一个感激的眼神。

伊丽莎白是一位爵士歌手，在圈子里的名声不大不小，但也依旧有一批自己的粉丝，这两周她都在附近的城市开个人的演唱会，今天终于回到居住的地方。基尔伯特有时也会在店里放些伊丽莎白的音乐，他挺喜欢女孩子带着些沙哑和慵懒的声调，食客中也有一部分人被基尔伯特有意无意的推广而带入进爵士的世界中去，比如说常来的费里西安诺，他收集齐伊丽莎白的每一张专辑以及单曲的碟片，然后每一晚都会兴奋地等在一个角落，不停地询问店主今晚伊丽莎白会不会来。

伊丽莎白其实来基尔伯特店的次数并不是很多，但是她依旧受到了这里食客们的普遍欢迎，像是所有人都是她的粉丝一般，她也会耐心地给予每一个人温暖的微笑以及端正的签名。甚至客流还比原先多一点了呢，基尔伯特曾经在为她端上布丁的时候笑着调侃到，能让你这种大明星垂青的饭店，谁不想来尝一尝呢？她也是偶然间发现的这家深夜餐馆，某次在录音室里逗留到很晚，没有吃晚饭，而数几小时的饥饿已经令她头晕目眩。她不记得自己是如何迈着虚浮的步子在深夜摇摇晃晃地走进这家店的，大概是被红菜汤的芳香所虏获的，后来伊丽莎白微笑着对基尔伯特说起，在谈论起这一点的时候还会故意去瞥一瞥在一旁打着下手的伊万。伊丽莎白只是记得那位有着浅色头发的店主沉默着为她先端上一碗汤来，汤面漂浮着稀薄的酸奶油，还撒有一些莳萝，热气袅袅升起，蒸腾起一圈白雾。

“送你的。”基尔伯特当时是这么对她说的，大概是看到伊丽莎白苍白得吓人的脸色，他看到对方紧锁的眉和痛苦的表情，还有微微拱起的背部以及捂住胃的一只手。基尔伯特只是淡淡地瞥了一眼扶着墙跌跌撞撞走进来的年轻女子，便轻声嘱咐伊万去盛一碗汤来，端到伊丽莎白的面前。喝了汤之后伊丽莎白便觉得四肢百骸都被热气疏通了，身体也渐渐舒展开来，胃部的疼痛缓解了不少，她抽出化妆镜来看了看，脸色相较之前在录音室已然红润了起来，加之店中开了暖气的缘故，她此刻觉得自己的头顶都要冒出汗来。“还要来点什么？”基尔伯特的声音缓慢响起，他抱臂靠在一旁，一副似笑非笑的表情，微微眯起眼，上下打量着这位初来乍到的食客，他观察着面前这位女子，比起自己要小上一些，从她无意识地咬着自己涂着口红的嘴唇这个动作可以察觉出对方正有些不知所措，不过这也正常，每个初来他店里的食客都不是很清楚该点些什么，谁叫他写成文字展示给大家的菜单上只有标准的松饼呢，连加蜂蜜、果酱还是奶油都没有写明。“你想吃点什么？只要是我能做的，就都没有问题。”他又补充了这么一句，然后听到对方带着些犹豫的语气说出“布丁”。

小巧的骨瓷碟子被轻放在伊丽莎白面前，上面放着的洁白的奶酪布丁随着基尔伯特手上的动作而止不住地轻颤，而在那布丁上面被浇了散发着浓郁果香的树莓果酱，基尔伯特在她第一次点这个布丁的时候向她夸耀这个果酱是他在秋季时特意熬制的一年份的产品，树莓成熟的季节他特意在周末跑去乡村收了许多，回来后便待在家里折腾这些玩意儿。伊丽莎白迫不及待地拿起基尔伯特附上的小勺子，她舀了一小块，那碎块被她颤微微地送进口中，奶味裹在酸甜适中的果酱之中有种奇特的口感，果酱虽然甜，但是却有一种清香，也并不腻，唇齿之间所享受到的并不是令人感到不适的黏腻，取而代之的则是爽滑的口感。

伊丽莎白很快便将自己面前这小小一碟的布丁给扫荡干净，白底红边的骨瓷碟慢慢显现出它底部的图案来，是两枝不同颜色的玫瑰，一枝是大红色，而另一枝则是较淡一些的粉色。“亚瑟送给我的，你知道他一直喜欢收藏这些东西……我怀疑他家里大概是放不下了才扔到我这里来的。”基尔伯特勾起一个笑容来，然后伸手收走了伊丽莎白吃空的碟子。

“我还要一个。”伊丽莎白难得开口要了第二个，按照她原先正在减肥的说法，这可真是难得，基尔伯特还未完全转过身去，他听到伊丽莎白的那句话便停顿在那里，脸上有一种微妙的表情，他挑起一边的眉毛，在过了几秒钟之后他转过身来，用一种难以置信的调笑眼神盯着伊丽莎白看。

“你再说一遍？你要什么？”他的语气里有难掩的笑意，他看看眼前的女子，微微鼓起了两边脸颊，被店中热气熏得如同一只熟透的苹果。“我说我再要一个……布丁。”伊丽莎白在说出“布丁”的时候停顿了一下，有些害羞的样子，其实是她对于自己的不坚定意志而感到懊恼，但是基尔伯特所制作的奶酪布丁实在是太过于美味，她的味蕾无法拒绝再来一块，她一想到基尔伯特的那个冰箱里可能放着更多冻好的布丁她就忍不住要破坏形象一般流出口水。

“好哦。”基尔伯特将那个笑容拉扯得愈发大起来，他把碟子交给一旁同样扬起不明所以笑容的伊万，然后打开了自己的冰箱，从中取出另外一个冻得晶莹剔透的布丁来。


	8. 咖喱乌冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢不要辜负你的灵魂啊。｣

基尔伯特端一碗乌冬面放在本田菊面前，对方正架着眼镜打着掌机里的游戏，咖喱汤的味道很诱人，辛辣之中带着些许如同奶油般的味道，但就是这样，本田菊依旧没有抬起头来，他双眼盯着屏幕，游戏里的角色正在地图上兜兜转转，不断搜寻着什么。“老板，一碗乌冬，咖喱不要太浓。”赛迪克推开门进到店内，他在距离本田菊几个位子的地方坐下来，伸出一根手指点了点年轻人面前的那碗东西，基尔伯特瞥了一眼还在打游戏的另一位客人，一边叹着气一边起身去给赛迪克下乌冬面。

“我说你啊……”基尔伯特一边持续着手上往煮锅里放面的动作，一边朝向本田菊的方向开口，年轻人低垂着头，只轻轻应了一声，店主并没有将视线从煮开的水上移开，他又再次开口：“你的面快要凉了，趁热吃吧。”本田菊身子微微向后仰去，看上去一关已经过掉，他把掌机放在桌上，手掌撑在桌面像一个年迈的人一般朝外舒出长长的一口气来，一旁坐着的在等乌冬面煮好的赛迪克听闻这声“叹息”之后笑了出来，他将身体转向本田菊，打趣似的询问他为何年纪轻轻却像个老头。伊万从冰箱里取出一听啤酒给他们的老顾客，赛迪克边道谢边和这位“实习”店员攀谈起来，便也不去管坐在几个位置之外的那位有些老气横秋的年轻人。

本田菊拿过平放在面碗上的一次性筷子，掰开，做了一个“我开动了”的姿势，用筷子从碗里挑起一些面条，待汤汁悉数滴完之后将乌冬往嘴里送去。面条已经不怎么烫了，咖喱汤汁的浓稠度刚刚好，尽管知道这只是从附近超市里买回来的袋装乌冬，但依旧符合他的口味。基尔伯特正给另一个煮锅里的水加入咖喱酱料，这酱是他自己的配方，浓缩过后储存起来，加水后做什么菜都可以。他把一个圆底的捞勺放入煮沸的水中，其中满满地放入了他的咖喱酱料，然后用一根筷子搅了一下，让那些酱料更好地脱离勺子而进到水中，他又加了一勺，咖喱的气味温和而又快速地传播开来。

本田菊没有固定的工作，他也很少踏出租住的公寓，作为一个刚毕业的大学生来说的确是不怎么寻常的。基尔伯特看不惯有人这个样子浑浑噩噩过日子，本田菊第一次来店里的时候他就注意到了对方过于消瘦的身板以及双眼下方浓重的泛出青色的黑眼圈。“熬夜工作？”当时他一边端上面一边问他，但本田菊只是摇摇头，并不说话，后来基尔伯特才知道这位年轻人之所以会离开公寓就来吃饭，那是因为附近的餐馆大部分都因为大雪而歇业，外送服务一律停止，整个街区只留有他和为数不多的中餐馆还为顾客亮着灯。

年轻人喜欢咖喱乌冬，基尔伯特的咖喱酱的确也做得出色，他往往会在里面再放点东西，每次本田菊光顾的时候都有些微的不同，有时是几块牛肉，有时也会是两片分量十足的叉烧。本田菊永远是在临近关门的时候来，差不多是在五点半，店里已经坐着一些享用早餐的上班族，厨房那里也散发出松饼和牛油的香气，但每当这位年轻人坐下来，基尔伯特都会让伊万照料早餐，自己则跑到一旁去煮乌冬。不离手的是掌机，本田菊有时觉得自己着实如同原先的大学导师所说的一般：不知道自己是谁，也不知道有什么事情值得去做。他毕业之后就没想去找什么工作，顶多打了两个零工，后来觉得实在没有什么意思，便就辞了，每个月靠家那里寄来的生活费过日子，好在他也不怎么花钱，大概也就是为了公寓房间里那些昂贵的周边产品省吃俭用，几个月下来也没有什么特别严重的经济危机。他觉得什么都没意思，除了不停继续下去的游戏，没有东西可以勾起他的兴致，基尔伯特多次摇着头对他说“你没救了”，本田菊一直将这句话当作一个玩笑，那时他觉得，估摸着店主的年龄来看，三十几岁对于男人来说也并不是什么特别大的年龄，没有努力向上追求的基尔伯特并没有资格评价他颓废的人生。

“今天的汤也很好喝啊……多谢款待。”本田菊朝外呼出一口热气，他把汤喝完，将面碗轻轻放在桌上，发出清脆的声音。基尔伯特笑笑，他把烟从嘴中取出，在一旁的烟灰缸中弹了弹已被燃尽的那部分，他像是无意地、又像是故意地叹息了一声，闲聊一般接起本田菊的话来：“我这里的伤疤……”他指了指自己脸上从右侧眉毛延伸至眼睛下方的一条较深的伤疤，这条疤痕对于基尔伯特苍白的皮肤来说是有些突兀的，“还有这里……”他将手指移到腰侧，“有一个枪伤，身上大大小小伤疤不少，而这些都是我从战场上带回来的。”他从猛吸了一口烟，将烟圈缓缓吐出，继续说着：“你知道我为什么只开这么小的一家店吗？我从死神那里捡回来一条命，突然醒悟到生命他妈的就是这样，喜怒无常，于是我从军队里下来了，因为该死的我的视力因为这个伤而下降了许多，开了这家小餐馆，仔仔细细地过我之前十几年都没认真活过的平凡日子。我问你本田，你才刚大学毕业没多久，你怎么就把你的灵魂给弄丢了？你以为你自己看破人世了？可以不管不顾了？充其量你就是个懦夫罢了，成天躲在这些里头，不敢直面你应付不来的现实生活。”他冷笑般地翘了翘嘴角，扔下还一脸震惊的本田菊转而去帮伊万处理起冰冻蟹脚来。

本田菊没有说话，他张大了嘴想要说什么，但喉咙干涩，单词被硬生生地憋在那里头，一个词都蹦不出来，他站起来，把钱留在桌面，转身快步离开了这家小小的深夜餐馆。

“最近都没看到那个小伙子？”赛迪克喝下一口啤酒，眯起眼四周环顾了一下然后问起基尔伯特，店主收走老顾客面前已经吃空的面碗，淡然地说“大概在忙自己的事吧”，他伸长脖子看了看门外，早春已经融雪。

而那被店主狠狠当作蝼蚁教训过的本田菊，正埋头苦读，准备着第二年的研究生考试，只是偶尔在疲惫的时候，他会想起基尔伯特所做的咖喱乌冬，辛辣的、甘甜的，然后决定着要在考上之后再去吃一次那里的咖喱乌冬。


	9. 柠檬红茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢回家吧。｣

“柠檬红茶？”伊万一边漫不经心地擦拭着白瓷杯口外延未干的水珠，一边开口问着趴坐在料理台旁的高中生，艾斯兰轻微地“嗯”了一声，继续去生着不知道哪里来的气，伊万放下手中擦完的杯子，转身从橱柜里拿出一盒红茶来，他把盒子翻转过来，检查了一下保质期，然后打开盖子取出一个茶包。“只有袋装的，可以吗？”他又问艾斯兰，学生应了一声，在这个时候他压根儿就不想去纠结到底是用茶叶还是茶包，反正都差不多吧，他这么想。伊万点点头，把茶包放到杯子中去，随后将电热水壶的电源插上，开始烧水，在等待的几分钟时间内他拿过搁在一旁的电话给自己的“老板”打了个电话，基尔伯特浓重的鼻音昭示着他的感冒正在加重，伊万叹着气说他关店之后会过去看他，基尔伯特在电话那头难得软了下来，语气不怎么强硬，应允着说“好”，嗓音嘶哑着，与伊万讲话的时候还不时伴有一些咳嗽。待伊万收了电话，水也快烧开了，伊万等着那最后几秒钟然后拿起水壶将滚烫的水冲进杯中，他又从冰箱里取了用了一半的柠檬来，撕开表面前一日基尔伯特裹好的保鲜膜，他把柠檬放在砧板上，用刀切了两三片下来，当刀锋在柠檬上划出小口的时候那清爽的果香就溢了出来，他切下去，再将剩余的柠檬重新用保鲜膜包好，放回到冰箱中。伊万把柠檬放进刚泡在一旁的茶水中，静等了一会儿，看红茶的颜色慢慢加深了一些，再去碰碰杯子，稍微凉下来一点之后才端到艾斯兰面前。

高中生将头从手臂圈起来的空间中抬起，接过杯子轻声道了谢，伊万坐下来拿起报纸继续看他没有看完的报道，静谧的空间中只有少年轻轻啜饮红茶的声音。艾斯兰有些诧异为何今天没有在店里看到基尔伯特，他犹豫了好一会儿才开口询问，语气中带着一点点的怯懦，他看伊万永远是有那么一些害怕的，说不上来哪里，就是每一次与对方对视的时候都会有这种感觉，大个子的俄罗斯人微微皱起眉来说基尔伯特感冒了，艾斯兰点点头，将目光放回到自己面前的杯中，原先他还勉强能跟基尔伯特讲上一两句话，今天可就和伊万一句话也说不上了。

艾斯兰正处于青春躁动期，虽然从他的表情来看根本就看不出来，与其说“看不出来”，还不如说他几乎都没什么表情，这和他的那位哥哥差不多，基尔伯特见过他们兄弟二人，过来的时间差不多是在他的店刚刚开始营业的时候，沉默地走进来，点两杯红茶，喝茶的时候两人很少会有交流，只是有节奏地端起茶杯喝上两口再放下，基尔伯特每次都觉得看着他们二人喝茶简直就是一种折磨，太沉闷了，而这种沉闷影响着他和伊万都不怎么敢开口说些什么。今天艾斯兰是在凌晨四点跑出来的，伊万在听到风铃声之后往门口扫一眼，见是那位高中生不免有些讶异，对方脸上倒是多了些表情，不再像是之前看到的那样那么冷冰冰了，但是这种微微生着气的样子倒也是令他感到惊讶。

他和诺威吵了一架，他生平第一次说了那么多的话，以至于到后面他都不知道自己在说些什么，只知道自己的嘴唇在不停地张张合合，声带在不断往外发出声音，但自己的耳朵听不明晰，只听得很大声的响动，大脑也跟不上，来不及分析自己到底在说什么，他的眼中能见到自己哥哥惊愕的表情，诺威已经停下与他争吵的举动，并想走过来把他拖回房间，但是他的手刚一碰到艾斯兰就被大力地甩开，年轻人大声吼着自己也听不清楚的话挥开了哥哥的手，然后整个空间都沉寂了下来，双方对立着站着，艾斯兰大口喘着气，他的脑中不停地有声音在问“我刚刚说了什么”，但是这个时候他刻意忽略到自己脑中的那些声音，他慌张地往四周看看，然后扭头冲出了家门。

他是几乎逃着往外跑的，他听到诺威在他身后喊着他的名字，但是此刻脑中一片混乱，问题还有隐隐泛上来的内疚,多重的情感驱使着他的双腿不停奔跑在冬日的街道，像是不知疲倦一般，穿过小巷，跑过大道，最后气喘吁吁地停在如今这个时间点上还为食客亮着灯的餐馆。他推门进去，想喝杯热茶，顺便整理一下自己的思路。

艾斯兰见识过伊万往红茶里添加果酱的样子，那一天基尔伯特难得失态地大叫起来，好在今日的茶水中并没有被添加进甜腻的果酱，估计是基尔伯特早已数落过这位俄罗斯人的习惯。他顾不得茶水的滚烫而一连喝了几口，直到舌尖感到发烫才停了下来，几口温暖的茶下肚，心情也逐渐平复下来，思路也慢慢回归到正规之上，结果反而加重了他内心之中的负罪感。本来就不是什么特别大的事情，但是他总觉得自己的哥哥对于自己管得太过宽泛，两人都不擅长沟通，诺威也是为自己的弟弟着想，却不知如何对他说，而艾斯兰也从没想到过要和哥哥好好交流一下，最后导致了这场争吵的爆发。艾斯兰揉着眉心，他感到自己有些头疼，刚刚自己从诺威狂吼出来的话现在一一在脑中回放，他不知道自己该如何去补救，他觉得这简直太过分了，他甚至有些悲哀地想到自己的哥哥可能再也不想与自己说话了。

他并不想事情走到这般田地的，他又懊恼地将头埋进自己的臂弯之中，喝剩一半的杯子被推到一旁去，他突然有些想哭，哭自己的懦弱与天真，大概这是被红茶氤氲而起的蒸汽糊了眼吧。

“要说什么还是赶紧回家去说吧，你哥哥要担心的。”伊万的声音从报纸后头幽幽飘了过来，艾斯兰撇撇嘴，嘟囔了一句“他才不会关心我”，伊万没有接话，只是抬头看了看门外，然后微微翘了下嘴角。

“艾斯兰！给我回去！”诺威的声音随着风铃声一起响起来，引得少年惊愕地抬起头，一脸难以置信地看着带着怒气冲到自己面前的哥哥，伊万在一旁笑得微妙，纯粹是一脸看好戏的样子，但是同时他也感慨着这两人不愧是兄弟，只有生气的时候脸上才会有表情的变化。艾斯兰感到自己的眼眶有些发热，他不想让自己在哥哥面前落泪，因为他分明感受到他哥哥狂暴的口气中的那一份担心。

艾斯兰随自己的哥哥离开了店，在风吹进自己脖颈的时候瑟缩了一下，诺威转头看了他一眼，默默取下自己的围巾缠绕在弟弟的脖上。


	10. 松饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢今日休业。｣

基尔伯特洗完手之后店内已经没有顾客了，现在只是凌晨一点半，离小店开门时间仅过去一个半小时，但由于是平安夜的缘故，大多数人都选择在酒吧狂欢，这个时间根本就不会有人来。基尔伯特估算着说不定等到三四点钟就会有醉醺醺的酒客蹒跚在积了雪的道路上，或许他们会想要来自己的店里找点东西填补肚子但是他并不欢迎那些酒气冲天的人，他怕他们会将昨晚胃中开始发酸的东西悉数吐在他的店里。

酒精使人麻痹，基尔伯特一直相信这一点，不过他在刚刚也喝了两小杯酒，不是一贯的啤酒，破天荒地喝了点伏特加，在伊万的盛情邀请之下。他觉得自己有些口干舌燥，头脑也有点微微的晕，但不至于彻底醉过去，只是微醺罢了。他笑笑，百无聊赖地看着门外越下越大的雪，然后起身去拉起了门口的帘子。他往回走，看到伊万架着副眼睛正在看书，他的脸在房内空调暖气的吹拂之下已经泛起了热燥的红，基尔伯特看着有趣，又想找点乐子，便凑到伊万身边坐下，极富挑逗性的用手朝对方的大腿内侧摸去。

伊万和基尔伯特好像就这么不知不觉在一起了，说起来两位也是老大不小的年龄，对于感情这件事也是看得如同水一般寡淡，并没有一方对一方说什么“我爱你”，在他们短短共事的一两个月里竟已萌生了如此强的默契感，顺利成章地从站在料理台后尝试性地接吻发展到床上的缠绵悱恻，在旁人看来这两个是再正常不过。

“他们早该在一起的，布拉津斯基当初天天第一个来店里坐到最后一个走一定是想要泡基尔伯特。”弗朗西斯曾经在得知消息的时候开玩笑般的对坐在店里的其他食客这么说，伊万笑笑，没有说辩驳的话亦没有承认，基尔伯特则是冲他的好友投去一个锋利的眼刀，但是双方都没有开口说话，只是默默接受着每一位食客的衷心祝福。丁马克觉得伊万早该把基尔伯特追到手的，当时他正用一把锉刀一边慢慢磨着自己有了毛刺的指甲，一边用一副“我就知道你们有关系”的表情看向基尔伯特，店主不说话，放下他所点食物的时候故意用了稍大的力气，盘子磕在桌面发出较大的声响，这才让丁马克闭了嘴。

他们永远有聊不完的话题，从兴趣点开始一直到新闻或者是日常，就好像是认识了许久的好友，每一位食客都看得出来店主对这位俄罗斯人有点兴趣，他搭对方的话也搭得最为勤快。最终默许伊万在自己嘴唇上试探那也是基尔伯特在考虑了许久之后才做出的决定，他想对方说不定是个值得与之交往看看的人。基尔伯特一向谨慎细微，其实这是他在服役的时候养成的习性，瞻前顾后，考虑周全，你说若不这样，他如何保全他的性命呢？但是在服役之前的基尔伯特并不是这样的，十几岁的他张扬，甚至有些自大，他混迹于各色人等之中，把自己锻炼得如同一匹致命的狼。而如今就算是退了役，他依旧保持着他敏锐的直觉，他能在接触了几次之后就看出一个人的性格，而这同时也是他保护自己的一个方法。所以说伊万，他是真的引起了基尔伯特的注意力，并不是单纯因为他天天都守在第一位等店开门，也并不是完全因为他后来辞去收银员的职位而跑到他店里来当他下手，基尔伯特在对方裹挟着今年冬日的第一场雪前来点了一碗红菜汤的时候，便就对这位带着俄罗斯口音的淳朴大个子提起了他独有的兴趣。

他当时看着对方有些怯懦的眼神，觉得有一点点好笑，明明是个比自己还要再大上一两岁的人，怎么就这么容易害羞？他微微合上眼，等伊万干燥的唇轻轻落在自己唇上，他感觉不错，对方的唇上有因为干燥而微微翘起的死皮，摩擦着他的唇有些发痒。基尔伯特轻微眨了眨眼，细长的睫毛颤动着刮过伊万的鼻尖，这下伊万才敢加重唇上的力量，小心翼翼却又认真地亲吻起基尔伯特来。

伊万愣了一下，他扭头正好看到基尔伯特带着些痞气的笑，就像一匹蛰伏的狼终于露出了他的獠牙，对方伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，伊万觉得自己周身的空气都急剧加温，随后他也笑起来，扯过基尔伯特的领子就把他往墙上“撞”。稍稍有些粗暴，但是他们的唇很快就贴到了一起，伊万这一次的吻比起之前几次都要用力地多，两人像是饥渴了许久一样把舌头快速伸进对方口中扫荡着。基尔伯特伸长手臂环住了伊万宽阔的背，他懊恼地分心想为何对方那么高大，下一秒又被伊万在他口腔内的灵巧的舌给吻得喘不过气来，根本就无暇再去顾及那些别的问题。他的思维完全被这个甜腻的吻给胶着住了，同时他也觉得自己身体开始发烫，直到伊万的手悄然无息的从他的衬衫下摆滑了进来，冰凉的手贴上他的肌肤令他稍微清醒了一下，随后两人才缓慢分开，自顾自地喘着气。

“可以吗？”对方礼貌地询问他，基尔伯特翻了个白眼，他都已经把他的兴致给挑起来了还问什么可不可以。回应伊万问话的是基尔伯特主动勾住他的怀抱并给予他的深吻，他用力之大差点将他撞得往后倒去，但是伊万稳住了自己的脚步并用手拖住对方的腰部，细细地又啃咬起他的唇来。

费里西安诺本想敲门进店，但是他从帘子未完全拉好而露出的一条细缝中看到了店内的光景，他讶异地直起身，脸上微微泛起了红，转身对路德维希说“我们走吧”，推着自己同伴离开之前还不忘贴心地替店主们将“营业”的牌子翻了过来。

基尔伯特醒过来的时候闻到了喷香的松饼的气味，他睁开眼，看到的是自己在餐馆里头的休息室的天花板。说起这个休息室，他没有想到会有一天和人在这个休息室里做爱，这里面有一张舒适的双人床，买回来的时候仅仅只是想要让自己有时在这里打盹的时候能够睡得舒服些，而其实休息室的空间很大，像极了一个普通的卧室。昨天晚上他们就是一路吻着跑到这里来的，基尔伯特发誓自己在开门的时候手都在抖，刚一进门就被伊万又压在墙上索取着像是无法停止下来的亲吻，他觉得自己的嘴唇都快破了，而事实是现在他急切地想要找杯水喝。他动了一下自己的胳膊，发现酸软无力，然后挣扎着起身，浑身上下都是酸乏的感觉，基尔伯特摸索着下床，光着脚踩在温暖的木头地板上。他先是在一堆昨晚脱下的衣服中找到了自己的内裤穿上，接着随便找了件帽衫套上，然后跑到休息室配备的洗手间去洗漱。他知道自己身上正穿着伊万不合身的帽衫，他在恍惚之间抬起手来看看，过长的袖子能将他的手遮盖住，过大的衣服尺码罩在他身上也可以到达大腿，他冲镜中头发凌乱的自己笑笑，拿过洗漱杯倒了水并挤了牙膏。

基尔伯特从休息室出来，他仍旧穿着伊万那件帽衫，似乎没有要换下来的意思，他就慵懒地抱臂靠在门框旁看料理台后面的伊万忙碌着。对方没有穿上衣，就着一条宽松的下装长裤，尽管室内有充足的暖气，但也像是不畏惧寒冷的样子。基尔伯特用视线慢慢从颈部开始端详着自己的男友，从优美的脖颈开始，慢慢下移，用带有些微色情的眼神，扫过有大片抓痕的背部，接着是腰际，然后是收在宽松裤子中但也露出来一些的臀沟。基尔伯特舔舔唇，他直起身来往前走，赤脚踩在地面上不发出一点声响，他来到伊万身边，接过对方正端着的盘子，当中放了炒蛋和浇了枫糖浆的松饼，他一直知道那是他的早餐最爱。基尔伯特这才觉得肚子有些饿了，当发出“咕噜咕噜”的声响的时候他难得有些害羞，别过脸去径直走向餐桌，把双人份的瓷盘摆成面对着面，伊万尾随在他身后拉开椅子坐下来，两人腿轻轻碰着对方的，到后来也逐渐缠绕起来，从彼此的身上汲取着温暖。

两人在吃早饭的时候没有人开口说话，整个空间里只有刀叉触碰盘底的清脆声响，这一刻是静谧的，而他们每一个人都享受着这时的缱绻安适。基尔伯特抬手捞过伊万搁在桌角的枫糖浆，他打开盖子又往自己的松饼上浇了一些，浓郁的甜味与香气裹着松饼恰到好处的松脆与柔软，混合着奶油一起送进嘴里是最好不过的享受，他将自己的那些松饼解决完，发现已经无法再吃下那些过多的炒蛋，便把剩余的炒蛋倒进伊万的盘中，然后用手撑着下巴看着伊万慢慢吃完那些他的炒蛋，眼神是温柔的，像是滴着蜜糖，伊万觉得自己叉子下的鸡蛋都仿佛裹着一层糖霜。

圣诞来到了。


	11. 枫糖饼干

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢光背后的影子也有自己的人生。｣

基尔伯特见到了那个酷似阿尔弗雷德的人，那是在十二点整，店门里的帘子刚刚被卷起来的时候就看到那个年轻人有些拘谨地站在他们店外。对于伊万来说倒并不有多惊讶，他与马修见过几次面，虽知道并不是自己前任同事的双生，但即便是作为表亲来说着实惊人地相像，他初次与对方碰面的时候也愣住了，直到阿尔弗雷德熟络地揽过对方的脖子向他介绍起来。伊万冲他打了个招呼，气势明显比阿尔弗雷德弱下来不少的男人微微一怔，他没有想到会有人记住自己的名字，况且还是像伊万这种只与自己见过几次面的人。“他在警署工作，以前打过一些交道，是阿尔弗雷德的表弟。”伊万一边应马修要求倒上一杯热红茶，不加柠檬也不加糖，但添了牛奶，一边向基尔伯特介绍着。马修在对方将茶杯轻轻搁在自己面前的时候瞥到了伊万难得敞开的衣领下的肌肤上有隐约的红痕，他用眼神扫过另一位店主，基尔伯特的头发乱糟糟的，马修坐着的这个位子仅能看到他的大半个侧脸，脸色有些异常的红润，现在他正扒拉着自己的头发，好让他看起来不这么狼狈。当他转过身来的时候，马修看到他眼角泛着点红，眼睛也是湿漉漉的，蒙着一层水雾的样子，马修匆忙别过脸去，没看到基尔伯特略带疑惑的神色。“吃点什么？”马修听见基尔伯特有些沙哑的嗓音，伊万剥了一颗润喉糖递给他，基尔伯特冷冷地瞪一眼对方，然后快速拿过糖扔到嘴里，他咳嗽了两声清了清喉咙，等着马修的答话。

马修并不知道自己想吃些什么，他看看菜单，只有松饼，但是他却听阿尔弗雷德说这里可以做任何他想吃的东西，他摇摇头，说“不知道”，伊万问汉堡如何，从他与自己前同事是表兄弟的关系上揣测着对方是否也会喜欢这些垃圾食品。马修明显是犹豫着的，他并不像是自己的那位兄弟一般热衷于这些高热量的食物，他倒是更倾向于健康的作息规律。马修犹豫着摇摇头，视线所见之处有一个玻璃罐头，里面倒是搁着些方块形的饼干，他指了指那个饼干，问自己是否可以拿取一些，基尔伯特讶异地看了看他，那原本是他做来给自己和伊万充饥解馋用的，撒了砂糖在表面，并在烤制时刷了枫糖浆。说到枫糖浆，他不确定这位年轻人是否会喜欢这种味道，不过他还是点点头，同意他拿出一些来。

阿尔弗雷德太过于耀眼了，而马修则从年幼时期开始就一直生活在他的阴影之中，那个时候两家经常有来往，而从很小的时候马修就跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，去树林里冒险，一起捉弄隔壁家的老太太，再去偷一两颗邻居姐姐放在窗台上的糖果。马修记忆里的阿尔弗雷德一直是充满活力的，他永远冲在最前头，不管是做什么，哪怕是闯祸也是如此。马修就是在这么一个环境下成长起来的，每个人都在夸奖他优秀的表兄，而从来不会有人在意这个躲在阿尔弗雷德身后的男孩子，他看着阿尔弗雷德拿许多的奖项、成绩优异、在高中时有大量女生追捧，而自己则守着一小方天地，不时还会被认成是他的表兄。

马修直到上了高中都还和阿尔弗雷德一所学校，他在开学的前一天晚上计算了一下自己作为对方的影子而存在的时间，十几年，而他终于惊恐地发现了这个严重的问题所在，自己永远都是沿着他那过分闪耀的表兄的步伐在前进，每一个人都对他说“看看阿尔弗雷德，马修你看看”，永远都是要求他和对方步调一致，上哪所学校，报哪个社团，他喜欢阅读，却被阿尔弗雷德兴冲冲地拉去做航模，而他环顾自己的周身，看着自己的房间里所摆放着的那些东西，然后感受到了彻骨的寒冷，他用手臂去环紧自己的身体，依旧起不到任何的作用。所以在下半学期他向家里的人提出了转校的要求，他的母亲先是诧异地看着他，柔声问发生了什么，但是马修不会说的，他的心里充满了对于阿尔弗雷德的厌恶之情，他感到自己十几年的生命就被大人们折腾得不成样，没有他自己的痕迹，而就连他身上所穿的那些衣物，从父母帮助自己挑选开始就是参考着他的表兄，直到现在他自己选择都逃不开那些式样。

马修在高中的时候离开阿尔弗雷德的生活圈子，他被转去了一所私立高中，大概他的父母也察觉出了一星半点的问题所在，而在那里，他的生活可就好过多了，他有机会可以参加阅读会，可以加入话剧社，他是舞台上充满魔法的灯效师，每一道光线都在他的手指下散发出极吸引人的魅力来。马修想，他终于可以开始过自己的生活，他扔掉了以前的那些衣服，那些让本来就像阿尔弗雷德的自己穿起来更像他的衣服，他整理了一大包，从幼时开始的，丢掉他们的时候如获新生。

“你在顾忌着些什么？”基尔伯特开口问马修，他惊讶地停止了嘴里正咀嚼着饼干的动作，枫糖的香气充盈在口中而砂糖粗糙的质感更为稍微有些硬的饼干增添了风味，他看着年长一些的男人，对方叼着一根烟坐下，马修知道基尔伯特能够看出些什么，他讶异着这位初见之人的敏锐直觉和洞察力，然后尴尬地笑了笑。他拍了拍自己手上的饼干屑，然后慢悠悠地讲起自己的那点微不足道的故事。基尔伯特和伊万静静地听着，没有人开口发表什么评论，直到马修用“现在我在警署工作，却又要和我那耀眼的表兄打交道”来结尾，他端起茶杯来喝了一口，红茶温柔地混合着口腔内的枫糖香，是绝妙的搭配。

“那你现在不还是过得好好的？”基尔伯特有些似笑非笑地看着他，马修那只用来将杯子放回桌上的手停滞在空中，他在这几秒钟内快速回顾了一下自己的工作生活，感觉的确也如基尔伯特所说那般，完完全全是按照自己所设想的那般，成为一名警察，完成自己少时想要惩罚罪犯的愿望，他也并没有追随着阿尔弗雷德的脚步去当一名消防员。他把杯子放在桌上，支起手肘撑住自己的下巴，然后开口要了一份浇上枫糖浆的热松饼。他看着基尔伯特在炉上为他做松饼，动作娴熟而又认真，马修细细打量着这位店主，三十五岁左右，右侧的眼睛上有一道伤疤，不知经历了什么，马修不禁开始揣测起基尔伯特来这里开一家店到底是为何。

基尔伯特将浇了糖浆的松饼放在他面前，马修透过那无形的香气仿佛看到了年少的那个捧着枫糖浆罐子偷吃的自己，他用拳头抵住自己的额头，低下头去吃吃笑起来。那枫糖浆是阿尔弗雷德不喜欢的，也只有在偷吃这样东西的时候，年幼的马修才会觉得自己是完完整整存在于这个世界上的，不跟随任何一个人，只是以自己的意识。

就算平淡无奇又如何，这是他自己的特定的人生啊。


	12. 海鲜饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢音容依旧的你。｣

弗朗西斯坐在基尔伯特店里喝酒的时候听对方说收到了安东尼奥的明信片，他讶异着他们这位一直在外辗转的好友居然还记得每到一个地方就给他们寄来一张明信片来报个平安，这个习惯持续了有十年之久，安东尼奥在他二十几岁的时候突然就辞了工作背上包离开了他们所在的国家。弗朗西斯与基尔伯特去机场送他，西班牙籍的青年咧着一口漂亮平整的白牙说一定会给他们寄来异乡的风情。

“他说他要回来了，大概就在下周？”基尔伯特一边擦着他那些永远擦不完的玻璃杯一边从柜子里掏出一张敲了某个南美小国家邮戳的明信片来递给弗朗西斯，“到时候一起在我这里吃饭吧？你去接他我来准备食材。”弗朗西斯在腹中暗暗说难道不应该是他这个米其林三星大厨来烹调一顿大餐吗，不过转念一想基尔伯特这种平和的家庭的味道才是更加适合那种环境的吧。他翻过风景明信片去看背面的字迹，安东尼奥写的十分潦草，涂涂划划了好多遍才写出完整的一句话来，大概是过于兴奋的原因，有许多错误的语法和意义不明的单词，还有一些弗朗西斯猜是他学了些当地的词，才看到一半基尔伯特的声音又从料理台后边传了过来，替他放上沙拉的同时指着那东西叫弗朗西斯给他翻译一下。

“老实说我西班牙语并不是很好。”基尔伯特摊了摊手，扔下手中的抹布探身往弗朗西斯凑了过去，他点着那明信片上的字，“我记得你之前还特意学过，我是没怎么学啦我在校的时候报的是俄语。”基尔伯特眯起眼来仔细辨认着那些单词，微抿着唇露出一个微小的笑容来，弗朗西斯捶打了他一下，故意大声地说“你现在大概就只记得俄语了”，还不忘朝料理台另一边正在和别的食客聊天的伊万瞄了两眼。基尔伯特伸手去抓自己的朋友，却被弗朗西斯一个闪身躲了过去，他们闹了一会儿，像是两个高中生一样，引得其他人纷纷侧目看过来，伊万叹着气走过来拉起趴在台子上正因为弗朗西斯的话语而害羞起来的老板，他总是在一些奇怪的地方脸皮极薄，而这样他们才终于消停了下来。

“发生了什么事？”伊万在闲下来的时间里轻轻在基尔伯特耳边问，餐馆老板拿过一旁的笔来写下“一个朋友要回来”，伊万点点头，把手俯在基尔伯特的膝盖上安抚他的恋人，他不是不知道对方正紧张地发抖，虽然他并不清楚那其中的原因，他唯有用这种方式才可以使他逐渐平静下来。“本田要了面，我不会做，你来？”伊万拍着基尔伯特的膝盖，见对方点了头之后才放开他的手去给伊丽莎白舀另一碗汤。

安东尼奥是周末的红眼飞机，弗朗西斯等在机场的出口无聊地玩起了手机里的游戏，基尔伯特发来短信说他已经去和伊万买好了东西，特意在短信的结尾加上几个可爱到不行的表情，谁都不会想到这是基尔伯特会做出来的事情。弗朗西斯轻声笑了出来，他的这位朋友内心中还真是住了一个古怪的少女，都三十几岁要被年轻女学生喊成“大叔”的年龄了却依旧喜欢着可爱的东西，例如熊猫布偶还有圆滚滚的小鸟。弗朗西斯刚笑了两声就又沉默了下来，他把手机揣回兜里去并从另外一个口袋里掏出烟盒撕开来取了一根烟，他点上一根烟来抽了两口，忧愁地想到时候基尔伯特会如何对安东尼奥介绍伊万，他知道他们二位当初有过那么一段短暂的情感，就在安东尼奥突然想要放下所有的东西离开之前，而就在他背着包上飞机的时候他和基尔伯特都处在一个微妙的阶段，基尔伯特还在服他的兵役，本想利用休假和男朋友粘在一块儿却发现那人已经不想再在现在这种生活里待下去，弗朗西斯当时就不知道怎么去处理那些事情，他两边都没有去，一个人跑到乡下和姐姐过了两周直到送安东尼奥离开的那一天。

弗朗西斯垂下头笑笑，有人正好在这个时候拍了拍他的肩膀，他转过头去见到被晒得肤色更深上一些的安东尼奥，对方笑得还是如同离开那会儿一样笑得没心没肺，背上那个背包倒是换了一个更大的。弗朗西斯上前去拥抱了自己的朋友，他闭上眼去呼吸对方身上那股消散不去的阳光的味道，拍了拍他的肩膀说“去吃东西”。

基尔伯特正清洗着那些恼人的贻贝，伊万则被差遣处理蔬菜，他在切胡萝卜的时候看看基尔伯特一直皱着眉，他也不说话，只是一遍又一遍洗着那些看起来已经够干净了的贝壳。“再洗就要死了。”伊万把切好的胡萝卜与洋葱块一起放在一个大碗里，他拿起那些墨鱼帮起忙，基尔伯特听了他的话才放下那些可怜兮兮的小家伙们，跟着一起处理海虾。

“你在想什么？从下午开始你就心不在焉的。”伊万一边给墨鱼去掉内脏一边开口问基尔伯特，店长正用剪刀去剪虾的胡须，他剪了几个随后才没精打采地说他依旧不知道怎么面对他那位从国外回来的朋友。“我和他交往过，那时我们没有分手，在闹别扭，可是十年了伊万，你知道的，这感情总淡了。”基尔伯特犹豫着又开口，“分手是我提的，在邮件里，可他一直没有回复我，就这么拖到现在。”他叹气，放下已经处理好的虾并热起了锅。他把小鸡腿小心翼翼地放进锅中，翻着面煎到表面金黄，在做这件事情的时候伊万已经将墨鱼切成了圈，他凑过去亲了亲基尔伯特的脸颊安慰他“没关系”，他的店长吸了吸鼻子推了他一下让他快点去解决那些早就炖煮好的鱼骨汤。

伊万用一点藏红花、月桂叶和蒜皮又将那汤熬了大约有五分钟，基尔伯特那里已经开始翻炒蔬菜，辣椒粉把他呛了一下，基尔伯特猛烈地咳嗽起来，他捂住自己的嘴扭过头去咳嗽，半晌之后才转回来继续完成他的工作。伊万把米递给他，基尔伯特把生米在锅中拌匀之后就把红花水倒了进去，他还放了刚刚用来煮贻贝的白葡萄酒以及必不可少的鱼骨汤，最后他将剩余的食材摆到那些米上面，把炉子的火调至了小火，站在一旁等待那锅海鲜饭最终完成。他用手指轻轻在料理台表面打着节拍，伊万洗净了手也用指头靠近他，基尔伯特笑起来，用食指勾了勾伊万的，他拉着他，那是一个小小的约定。

大门上的风铃在基尔伯特刚把锅从炉子上端下来的时候响起，他抬头看了看墙上的时钟，凌晨四点半，他在一个小时之前关了店好精心准备这顿夜宵。弗朗西斯先进来，后面跟着已经有十年没有见到的安东尼奥，基尔伯特咽了口唾沫，努力翘起嘴角打招呼，他轻微颤抖着转过身去拿锅子，伊万轻拍着他的手小声地说着“不要担心”，基尔伯特给他一个感激的眼神，而这些小小的细节都被坐在料理台旁的两人看在眼里。

安东尼奥挑起一只贻贝吃，他一直都知道基尔伯特的手艺是多么出乎人意料的好，他用勺子舀起饭的时候更加浓郁的香气就被翻了上来，他吹了吹还烫着的饭，基尔伯特一边撑头看他吃一边问他这几年过得如何。安东尼奥莫名不爽，他扫了一眼在另一边看报纸的男人，他不认识，就在刚刚基尔伯特才介绍给他，哦他的新男友，虽然知道自己与基尔伯特已经不再是那种关系可他还是感到哪里不舒服。“可好了。”他眯起眼来刻意在“好”字上头加了重音，一旁正喝着啤酒的弗朗西斯被这句话中的火药味给呛了两下，他抬起头来震惊地看看身旁人再看看基尔伯特，对方的表情可真是波澜不惊，没有笑亦没有别的动静，只是点点头，再给安东尼奥拿了些餐巾纸来。

安东尼奥放下勺子，那一小锅饭已经快被他吃完，他拿过纸巾擦擦嘴，海鲜与米饭绝妙地搭配到了一起，辛香料的味道直到现在都还刺激着他的味蕾。他端起啤酒也开始喝，基尔伯特托着腮听他讲他在那些不同的国家里头遇到的种种趣事，他游走在大大小小不同的城市中坚，打着三个月或是六个月的零工，攒够了下一笔旅费便就再次出发。“我做过送奶工、卖报纸的，甚至还去当过建筑工人！”他掏出他的手机来给他的朋友们翻着相册，指着上面与他合照的那些人说那是他哪段经历的同事，基尔伯特一开始还对那些照片有不少兴趣，看多了便也觉得无趣，缩了头回来盯着安东尼奥的脸发呆。

他没有改变，这十年对于眼前的那个人来说仅仅就只是一个小时的光阴，他还是那老样子，永远无法消停，喜欢往外面跑，跑得越远越开心。他记得他在离开之前的那场大吵之中说他想要自由，基尔伯特只问他一个问题，他所认为的自由到底是什么，安东尼奥支支吾吾说想要离开现在这一成不变的生活，而后他就嗤笑起来，戳着他的额头说“懦夫”。在现在看来，基尔伯特依旧觉得对方还是像一个在不停逃跑的人，他不想安定下来，不想过正常的生活，而他却说那才是对的。

滚你妈的“自由”，基尔伯特问伊万借了根烟，他在暗处点烟，火光清晰而他的脸隐在阴影里。他将污浊的烟雾吐出来，像是要把心肺之中的那点隐晦着的喜欢的情愫一并掏出来销毁，然后他看看伊万，对方架着副眼镜已经在翻一本书，他凑过去将头靠在对方肩上。基尔伯特是见过生死的，他从不觉得“自由”二字会比生命来得更为重要，他有些刻薄地在心里咒骂安东尼奥，可最后又心软了下来宽恕了自己之前的幼稚，他闭起眼来让烟在他的舌尖逗留一会儿，随后起身走向他的朋友。

“还要来点甜点吗？我冻了布丁。”他询问安东尼奥，弗朗西斯说要一个于是他去拿，顺手收走了安东尼奥已经喝光了的酒杯。他无视掉对方大喊着“再来一杯”的声音，自顾自地丢进洗碗机。“不东尼，我的店里永远都只能喝两杯酒。”他比划了一个手势，成功地让对方收了声，“吃完就早点回去吧，我们这里六点也要关门了。”

“啊对了基尔，一周后我的飞机，去非洲的，这周陪我好好逛逛？”安东尼奥抛出这么一句话，他像是在暗示什么一样，但是基尔伯特只是瞥了他一眼，他扫了眼弗朗西斯，对方正尴尬地看向别的地方，于是他微笑起来，靠近了安东尼奥说话：“不安东尼，我很忙，你看我有那么多的事情要做，周末还要和伊万去采购。”他用一根手指挑起对方的下巴仔细地看了看他，安东尼奥将胡子刮得干干净净，仅能看到一点青色的根。“你一点都没有改变东尼，还是像原先那样。”他放开他，直起身子离开了他。

安东尼奥有些沮丧地站在基尔伯特的店门口，弗朗西斯在洗手间解决内急，而他说他会送他去旅店。他等在街道上，身后响起那个伊万的声音，他喊了自己的名字，带有浓重的口音。“要烟吗？”大个子好心地递给他一根，安东尼奥道谢说“不用”，于是他便塞到自己嘴里抽起来。

“你回来就是来见他的吧。”伊万打破两人之间的沉默，他没有去看安东尼奥，只是盯着那已经开始苏醒的街道。安东尼奥咋舌，他没有说“是”但也并没有否认，他就是放不下，基尔伯特就像是他心里的一头懒兽，伸着爪子有一下没一下地挠着他的神经，可是他又被那兽的体重压得喘不过气，他想要逃离那种窒息的感觉，所以他便拿着自己的东西仓皇出逃，一逃就是十年。

“他想要一个安定的家，费尔南德斯先生，你当初就不该那样把他抛在那里。”伊万打开手机把相册翻给对方看，“他现在过得很好，我想你也应该会很高兴。”然后大个子露出一个温暖的笑来，他的手指不停翻着他的相册，那里头都是和基尔伯特有关的的照片，安东尼奥看着那些，他的睡脸、他烹饪时候的表情，甚至还有一些他与伊万做出的搞笑的自拍，满满当当全部塞在伊万的手机之中。

“嗯我很开心，谢谢你。”安东尼奥拍着伊万的背，他的眼角竟有些湿润，而他也感觉到那头兽伸展开全身最后狠狠抓了他一下。他与伊万道别，与从店里出来的弗朗西斯一起往旅馆走去。

“旅途愉快。”伊万的祝福最后随着晨风吹进了安东尼奥的耳中。


	13. 热巧克力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢至少还有你在。｣

丁马克消失了很长一段时间，到了快要入冬的时候基尔伯特在客人并不是那么多的一天突然问起伊万：“丁马克不会还没有出院吧？”伊万耸耸肩表示自己并不是十分清楚，他们并没有对方的联系方式，也不需要这样的东西，在这里的食客很少有失去行踪的时候。基尔伯特摇摇头继续给松饼浇上枫糖浆，然后端到马修的面前，他在收拾一旁的空餐盘的时候久久凝视着店门口，希望就在下一分钟那个过于聒噪的男人会出现在那里，带着被冷风吹红的鼻子，咧着并不好看的笑容，脸上贴着胶布、手腕上缠着绷带。但是到那一天的经营时间快要结束的时候基尔伯特都没有看到丁马克。

在早上七点的时候有个人推开了基尔伯特的店门，基尔伯特被门口的风铃声惊醒，然后他发现自己竟然靠着伊万的肩膀就这么沉沉睡去。他搓了两把脸，缓过神来之后起身看到是好久没有来到这里的霍兰德，他走起路来摇摇晃晃，看起来醉醺醺的，基尔伯特再看了一遍，他的手上甚至还拎着一个没有喝光的酒瓶。

“你是从哪个夜场里刚出来吗？我以为那种地方差不多到三四点钟就差不多结束了。”基尔伯特的语气中有嘲笑的意味，他挑了挑眉看着自己眼前站都站不稳的年轻人，伊万拿过手边摆放着的蜂蜜想要给对方调一杯蜂蜜柠檬水，然而霍兰德冲他们摆摆手，谢天谢地他还看得清他眼前的事物。他坐下来像是砸在凳子上似的，基尔伯特心疼他的桌椅，多朝那边看了两眼，然后他转身打开自己的橱柜，从一堆杂货之中挖出一包热巧克力粉来，他看看保质期，没有过，于是他剪开袋子把粉末倒进一个很大的马克杯中，伊万看着他做这些事情，他在一旁烧热水，基尔伯特轻轻咕哝着“还好我保留了一包最浓的黑巧克力”，伊万轻声笑起来，他能想到等会儿霍兰德喝到第一口巧克力的时候的那种表情。

基尔伯特适时地在霍兰德快要睡着的时候把巧克力推到他的面前，一个小巧的搅拌勺被附在旁边，再放了一块小小的曲奇。“趁热喝，或许能缓解一下你的症状，再不行也能帮你镇静下来。”基尔伯特用一种“我就知道有什么事情发生”的口吻冲霍兰德说这番话，他知道这发生的事情十有八九与他今天突然想起来的那位先生有关，霍兰德平淡无奇的人生说不定就快要被那个人所毁灭了。他坐下来等对方喝第一口，基尔伯特看着霍兰德慢慢抬起头拿过杯子，他像是被那温度烫到了，手缩回去了一会儿，然后再次端起杯子。那表情绝了，基尔伯特知道自己给对方冲了最浓的一杯黑巧克力准是没错的，他用讥讽的笑脸对着被呛得咳嗽起来的霍兰德，这的确能让对方迅速冷静下来。

“说吧，发生了什么事。哦对，应该是丁马克发生了什么事才对。”基尔伯特仰仰头等待着对方的回答，霍兰德一下子被惊吓到了，但是他仍皱着他的眉，努力让自己保持这样的一个神情，但是基尔伯特知道对方实际上心里在做一系列的挣扎，而那些挣扎正与丁马克有关。

“他离开了……”霍兰德又喝了一口他杯中的热巧克力，“他出院后就没有回过他的公寓，直到我砸开他躲着的那间酒店，我知道他辞职了，我们是同事你也知道的基尔伯特，我本来不应该这么关心他的，我们只是……我们只是同事，但是我停不下来，这种感觉停不下来，我没有办法。”霍兰德的眉皱得更紧了些，他用拇指的腹部擦过杯口边沿。

“你喜欢他，这很显而易见。”

“不基尔伯特，我不知道这是什么感觉，我不讨厌他，我怎么会讨厌他，但我觉得他平常的笑容太不正常了，像是刻意要掩盖什么东西一样，那太难看了，尽管在别人眼里他多么迷人啊，但是那太奇怪了。我们大吵了一架，我甚至不知道我为什么要说那些话，可是那些语句就像是在我胃中自动形成一样的，当我意识到这点的时候我已经说出去了……”霍兰德闭上眼停顿了一下，然后又开口，“我看到他不再笑了，我第一次看到他面无表情的样子你知道吗基尔伯特，就像是世界上任何事情都与他丁马克毫无关系一样，就好像他的至亲死去都不会掉一滴眼泪的样子。”

基尔伯特不说话，他继续听着霍兰德说出后面的话来，他早就知道丁马克并没有他表面看上去的那么光鲜亮丽，他也知道他带着厚重的面具，那个人擅长伪装自己，让自己藏在一个壳子里面，基尔伯特有的时候会观察他，丁马克在人前与人后的表情是反差极大的，霍兰德说的一点都没有错，他面无表情的时候就完全是另外一个人，那是一个残酷至极的人，而基尔伯特甚至觉得丁马克至始至终可能就只爱一个人，那就是他自己。

“然后他说，关你屁事，对啊，干我屁事，可我就是无法停止下来。”霍兰德急促地讲完那最后的一点话然后将头重重砸到桌上，他刚刚就像是呼出了肺部的最后一口气，现在他奄奄一息，动弹不得。霍兰德的脑中一团乱，他甚至都已经不能再感受到贴近脸面的那桌面是怎样的冰冷，他闭上眼，听到那句冰冷的“关你屁事”，看到丁马克模糊的脸，那脸上没有表情，可他又看到对方笑起来的样子，不是那种伪装在层层面具之后的表情，那是他所见过的唯一一次对方真心地对着他笑。霍兰德记得那一天，他默不作声地给胃疼得说不出话来的丁马克递去一杯热巧克力，尽管只是他顺手从自动咖啡机那里冲来的，他看到对方的嘴角浮出一个微小的笑容，像羽毛一般轻柔，丁马克的唇角此刻是柔和的，并不如他以往的每一次那样，犀利而又棱角分明。霍兰德只见过那个笑容一次，在现在，在离那个时间过去那么久之后的现在，霍兰德想起来的时候也像是梦一样美好。他曾以为对方已经忘记了真心是什么东西，那种东西他甚至都不知道是不是存在于对方身上，在他第一次见到丁马克的时候就看到了那堵无形的墙，丁马克用来阻隔所有人的墙。霍兰德也曾以为丁马克坚无不催，他见过他多次带着伤口来上班，但丁马克仍带着他那讨他厌的笑容，直到那个时候他才清楚原来那个人也是会在疼痛面前软弱，而那是在他真正开始接触丁马克之后好久了。

我只是想让你放下你的面具，我只想在那堵墙上敲一个洞，为什么连这点机会都不愿给予我，霍兰德又拿过一旁的酒瓶想要再喝一些，但是基尔伯特却拿开了它，他把那酒瓶杂碎在霍兰德身边的桌子上，惊得对方抬起头来，基尔伯特看着他，像是在看一个极为好笑的东西。

“既然你这么在意的话那就去找他，你控制不了自己的情绪那就去把元凶揪出来，教训一顿，你在我店里发什么酒疯。”基尔伯特白了他一眼转过身去收拾那些玻璃渣，伊万没有动过身体，他靠着墙壁正熟睡着，大概在霍兰德讲话的时候就已经睡了过去。

“至少还有你在意他不是吗？”基尔伯特把霍兰德从凳子上拉了起来推出店门去，高个子的年轻人还处在震惊之中，他从没见过店主发火的样子，然后他就这么傻愣愣地被推出了店，基尔伯特在他面前狠狠地关上门，留霍兰德一个人站在深秋清冷的街道上。

“大概也只有你这么在意他了。”基尔伯特嘴中咕哝一句径直走向还睡着的伊万，他亲亲对方的脸颊，在一旁坐下来看起今日的晨报。


	14. 煎小牛肝配土豆泥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢迷路并不可怕。｣

罗德里赫经常迷路，他第一次到这座陌生的城市来，一开始还是跟随着自己的乐团，晚上睡不着的时候就想要自己出来走走，这样一来便就迷失了方向，他站在十字路口犹豫不定，不知道该是选择哪一条路，这些出口也好入口也好，在他眼中是没有任何区别的，都是一样的高楼、霓虹，所有的所有都是一样的。他扶了扶自己的眼镜而后往左看看，再往右看看，左边是灯光稍微暗一点的街道，右边则灯光明亮一些，他的前方更是一条喧闹的商店街，现在是凌晨，但是街道上仍是那么喧闹。罗德里赫皱起眉来，他并不是特别喜欢这样喧闹杂乱的气氛，于是他便下意识攥紧了自己衣服的下摆，有些紧张的摆弄起来，像是要抚平那上头并不存在的褶皱，这是他在不安的时候通常会做出的动作，就像每一个有点点洁癖的人那样。他摘下眼镜擦了擦然后转身拐到了左边那条灯光并不是那么耀眼的路上去，罗德里赫希望自己能够找到回到旅馆的路。

人啊往往就是想什么却得不到什么，运气背起来便会接连发生各种各样的事情，所以罗德里赫也没有找到回去的路，他发现自己开始往巷子里走去，那些曲折的地方最令他头疼，对于他来说就像是迷宫一样，找不到出口的迷宫。他又想起今天下午的事情，他与乐团的团长大吵了一架，为了一丁点小小的事情，在那之后他就把自己关进琴房不再出来，甚至是连晚饭都没有吃。罗德里赫踢了踢脚边的小石头，那石头被他的皮鞋尖儿踢出很远，直落进下水道的入口，他听到那叮咚作响的声音又开始烦躁起来，伸出手松了松还缠在自己脖子上的领结，像是在赌气一般大步朝前走去，然后他看到了沿街的一家餐馆，亮着灯，然后他又摸了摸自顾自叫嚣着的肚子，想着不如就进去一探究竟。

他拉开门进到开了暖气的店中，站在离料理台有一定距离的地方举步不前，他看到那淡色素的店主坐在那台子后面抽烟。罗德里赫闻到那辛辣的烟味便嫌恶地周琪眉来，他下意识地想要再次拉开门回到陌生的街道，但就在他想这么行动的下一秒店主的视线就冲他这边看了过来，对方并没有要掐灭烟头的想法，只是举起手来冲他招呼了一下，罗德里赫在这个时候也只得走过去，他走得很缓慢，看上去又有些不太利索，这都是他不信任这家店的表现。但是那些暗示在基尔伯特眼中却什么也不是，他掐了烟站起来用抹布擦了擦自己面前的那张料理台，一边给对方倒了一杯柠檬水一边用探究的眼神瞥了罗德里赫看了几眼。弹钢琴的，而且是外地人，要么是一整个乐团到这里进行演出要么就是他本人的音乐会，他看到对方指尖的那些茧子这么做着初步的判断，不得不说基尔伯特的直觉实在是太准，罗德里赫的职业基本上是被他猜准确了。基尔伯特笑笑，他欣赏那些搞音乐的人，因为他在去参军之前也曾想要做一个与音乐有关的职业，他想要亲身参与这项事业，但那都是很久很久之前的想法了，在他弟弟八岁的生日庆祝会上他还在众人面前弹过那么一段曲子，具体是哪首他已经记不清楚了，只是那旋律十分快乐，快乐得每一个都在开怀大笑，而他一个人却边谈着钢琴边落泪，那个时候他有种直觉——那玩意儿于他一向是准确的——他的弟弟快要离开他了。从那以后他便再也没有碰过钢琴，他参了军，长大成人。

“你要来点什么？什么都可以点。”基尔伯特放下手中的抹布微微眯起眼来询问自己面前的这位钢琴家，罗德里赫听到这句话之后的脑海中便是一片空白，他习惯了那些条条框框的东西，有一个固定的位置、一个固定的曲目、一个固定的练习姿势，没有菜单对于他来说着实是一种折磨。他看上去就像是一个患了选择障碍症的人，基尔伯特看着自己面前的食客此时额头上正冒出薄汗，他一会儿咬着唇上的死皮一会儿又紧抿起来，抿得嘴唇都发白。

“我不知道我要吃点什么……”罗德里赫最后轻声开口，右手的五根手指蜷成一个拳头抵在刚刚被抹得干净的桌面上，基尔伯特想了想说“那我做给你吧”，罗德里赫这个时候又像是得到了什么大赦一样，一下子便就放松了许多，端着装了柠檬水的杯子接连喝了好几口。

基尔伯特转身拿出自己早些时候用盐和白胡椒腌着的小牛肝，那本来是为伊万准备的晚餐，但是对方有点事情便没有来店里，他出门的时候亲吻着基尔伯特的嘴角说着抱歉的话语，那模样实在是过于可爱。他倒了橄榄油在平底锅中，等油热的时候试图与罗德里赫攀谈两句，现在的顾客只有他一个人，但是对方并不是十分想要同他说话的样子，整个人还是处于一种紧张的状态，他也就识趣地重新忙起自己手头的事情。他把小牛肝放进锅中，先煎了有两分钟之久，随后迅速翻了个面，又煎了约莫同样有两分钟。他将煎好的小牛排取出来放在一旁，在锅中重新又放了切成圈的洋葱和鼠尾草丝，还有一点点切成丁的红苹果，他又撒了点肉桂粉，那是他十分喜欢的一种调料。他将这些调料翻炒了将近有五分钟，然后倒了熬煮好的调味用的鸡汤，基尔伯特将火关小，在煮了有三分钟，待收汁了之后他才彻底关了火，将那酱汁浇在煎好的小牛肝上，然后他从一个锅中挖了两勺拌了盐的土豆泥放在小牛肝的旁边，端到了罗德里赫的面前。

罗德里赫拿起刀来切了一小块尝试了一下，说实话食物端到他面前的时候还是有些犹豫，但那小牛肝的品相实在是太过诱人，他便吃了，然后就更加快速地吃完了那一盘小牛肝。那种滋味他无法用言语形容，虽然更有可能是因为他本身就饿着肚子，但是正因为这样，这种在味蕾上爆炸开来的美味享受令他感动得快要哭出来，这酱汁是一种他很久都没有再吃过的味道，完完全全的家庭式风味，浓重而又热烈，安抚着迷惘的离家的孩童。罗德里赫就着酱汁又将那些充满盐分的土豆泥悉数吃下，他吃得那仿佛不是一种粮食，而是血肉，足以支撑他夜晚精力的血肉，这让他充满力量，他甚至觉得他不会畏惧明日指挥的训斥。

“很好吃。”罗德里赫放下他的餐具，拿起一旁的餐巾擦了擦嘴，他着实没有想到可以在这么一家店里吃到这样的食物，这为他无趣的夜晚增添了一些乐趣。夜晚在异国他乡的街头迷路也并不是那么一件十分不能忍受的事情啊，他在心中默默说。“如果你想回你住的酒店的话建议你沿着反方向走出去然后右转回去。”基尔伯特在收拾着餐盘的时候对罗德里赫说，面对陌生食客诧异的眼光，他腾出一只手来指了指罗德里赫摊在桌面上的那个钱包里面夹着的一张名片，“那个地方还是蛮好寻找的，就在离十字路口不远的地方。”

基尔伯特扬了扬他的下巴对一只脚跨出店门的罗德里赫说了声晚安，这是他会对这个时间段来的客人都说的一句话，然后他听到这个第一次来店的钢琴家用悦耳的声音同样也回了一句“祝您晚安”。会不会再有机会见到他呢？基尔伯特想着这个问题，希望他能在下次来到这座城市的时候也迷路撞进他的店。

罗德里赫走在街道上，这个时候他已经消除了迷路的不安，反倒是欣赏起附近的灯景。这真是一个偶然却又独特的经历，他回头看了一眼那家门面小小的店铺，没有一个确切的名字，但是他想他下次还是会“误打误撞”到这家店的，因为它是那么个性鲜明，令人难以忘怀。

他难得地哼唱起某个钢琴曲的选段，脚步轻松地踏在回酒店的路上，那旋律激昂，那太阳快要升起。


	15. 牧羊人派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢然而有些东西，失去便是失去了。｣

基尔伯特在细心擦拭着料理台的时候听到有人敲响了他的玻璃大门，他停下手中的活抬起头来，亚瑟站在门外的大雨中茫然失措地盯着他看，他的头发被冬日的雨水打湿，在微弱的灯光下显得比往昔的他更加瘦小。基尔伯特扔下了手中的抹布，当时他还没有开店，可是他的朋友看起来那么可怜，他走过去打开了门，亚瑟的那张苍白的毫无血色的脸就真真实实展露在他的面前。

“你怎么了？”基尔伯特略微侧了侧身，好让亚瑟一边在脚垫处一边抖落他风衣上的水珠一边恢复平静，“怎么连一把雨伞都不带上？这可不太符合你的形象啊。”基尔伯特话语的最后一句本想调侃一下亚瑟，可是这个活跃气氛的想法着实太过于拙劣，亚瑟丝毫没有反应，他转头看了看基尔伯特，张了张嘴，本想说些什么，他又将头摆向停止搅拌锅中的汤的伊万那里，最后什么都没有说出来。他跌跌撞撞地走向吧台的凳子那里，几乎是跌坐在其中一把椅子上，基尔伯特看到他的眼角泛着红，他那双祖母绿的眼睛此刻就像是被浸泡在水中一般，他明显是哭过了，而后基尔伯特将视线转向亚瑟的手腕，那里有明显的青紫的掐痕，他的朋友下意识地拉了拉风衣的袖子，试图将那些伤疤全部遮掩起来，但那是不成功的，基尔伯特知道他的衣服下面会有更多的淤痕，他也知道那些是由谁一手造成的，他安抚性的拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，他的朋友在他的手掌下颤抖，基尔伯特不知道亚瑟忍受了有多久，从他结交了那位神秘的新恋人之后他就是这一副战战兢兢的样子，他精神上面的疾病并没有多大的好转，反而似乎是愈发严重了。

“……要我打电话给弗朗西斯吗？我看你这个样子也不好再回你那个家中去了吧。正好去他那里躲两天。”基尔伯特一边拿着手机想要拨号一边询问着亚瑟的意见，他不清楚他们两个人为什么最后没有复合，明明他都做的那份上了，找了一个合适的机会让他们两人重新见面，大概是时隔十年之久的见面了吧，弗朗西斯都把醉酒的亚瑟送回了家，要说他们之间没有发生任何事情基尔伯特才不会信这样的鬼话呢，他跟莱维斯打了赌，他不想输钱。亚瑟抿着唇不说话，他在听到弗朗西斯的名字的时候抬了抬头，盯着基尔伯特手中的电话看了许久，然后他轻轻摇了摇头，开口说了一句“我想吃牧羊人派”。基尔伯特的手僵持在半空，他已经完成了拨号，就差按下通话键，他看到亚瑟眼中带有有星星点点的恳求的意味，便只好放下了手机，帮亚瑟去做起他现在很少会制作到的牧羊人派。

基尔伯特在剁碎洋葱、大蒜和百里香的同时试探着询问起亚瑟关于他和弗朗西斯之间的事来，他很想知道他们两人到底在那一个晚上发生了什么，难道他所知道的弗朗西斯真的会那么绅士地将亚瑟送回家后什么事也没做？伊万在一旁预热烤炉，然后拿起一根胡萝卜放在水下冲了冲之后开始去皮、切丁。亚瑟不想回答基尔伯特关于他和弗朗西斯之间的任何问题，那已经是一个过去了难道他们看不出来吗？他结交了新的恋人，尽管他是一个有着暴力倾向且喜欢酗酒的邋遢的男人，可他的心中就像是被点燃了一团炽热的火焰一般，像飞蛾扑火般冲上去，用那火焰灼伤自己。基尔伯特得不到回应也没有恼怒，切完芹菜之后他开始往大煎锅中倒入少许橄榄油，随后他将羊肉末倒入煎锅中并用炒勺拨了拨散，洋葱、大蒜等一些刚刚准备好的材料也被依次放入。羊肉在翻炒时候散发出的香味令亚瑟燥乱的心平复了一些，他端起桌面上伊万递给他的加了蜂蜜的柠檬水喝了一口，那甜度被调得适宜，更能祛除他心中的不安与慌张。

我与弗朗西斯已经没有什么了，我爱我现在的恋人，亚瑟这么反复不停地在心中念着这一句话，就像是自我催眠一样，然后他从他脱下的风衣内侧口袋里摸出一个随身携带的小药盒。他打开那个透明的盖子，数着其中的药片，取出准确的数目合着水一并服下，他希望那些药片能够帮助他再一次镇静，就像每一次他的恋人喝醉了与他打完架之后那样，他抱膝坐在他昏迷的恋人旁边，面无表情地盯着肮脏的地毯上那些干涸了的血迹，昂贵的波斯地毯被他们搞得一团糟而他收藏的古董花瓶也很少能有幸免的，他会感到疲倦，然后会掏出他的药盒，数出正确数量的药片吞下，闭眼等着药效的到来。于是亚瑟现在也疲累地闭上了眼睛，在好闻的炒制派馅的香味中挣扎着不想回到那千篇一律的世界中。

基尔伯特炒了大约有六七分钟，他加了盐和胡椒调味，然后加入了一勺子番茄酱，浓郁的番茄的味道一下子便从锅中飘了出来，他深吸了两口那香味，在加热了有两分钟左右的时间之后他又往锅中倒入了两汤勺面粉，不停地搅拌了，接着是准备好的鸡高汤。他将火调成中火，拿过一旁干净的布擦了擦手，等待馅料的最终成型。

“你怎么能容忍你现在的恋人，我觉得你们根本就是在胡闹。”基尔伯特又尝试着与亚瑟搭话，他的朋友睁开眼，药片已经慢慢起效果了。亚瑟懒懒散散地丢了一句“我很爱他”想要堵住基尔伯特不停歇的嘴巴，然而基尔伯特已经接着说下去了：“亚瑟你真的爱他吗？你们这个相处模式看得我真是觉得难受，你不是丁马克，你和他不一样，他能容忍那些伤害，甚至他喜欢别人去伤害他，天知道他是怎么想的，但你怎么能接受？你以前不是这样的，你以前是还要更……”

“更理智一点，嘿兄弟我知道你想说什么，我有病。我是有病，你看我在吃药，我从很早很早就开始吃药了，我精神上有问题，我容易神经衰弱也很容易歇斯底里，可是我现在觉得我很好，他很爱我，我也爱他，我们过得不错。你没法看透所有人基尔伯特，你不是神，也不要试图想要看透我，这不是一个好习惯亲爱的，这样不好。”亚瑟双手交叉于胸前，做出一个防御和抵抗的姿态，“十分钟快到了，你的馅料差不多该出锅了。”基尔伯特闭上了嘴，将羊肉碎末盛出来放在一个耐热的器皿中，然后在上面铺匀了一层土豆泥，他将帕玛森奶酪在芝士擦板上擦碎撒在土豆泥之上，最后将那两碗东西放进了预热好的烤箱，他设了二十分钟的时间，随后洗干净手坐下，百无聊赖地玩起了他的手机。

弗朗西斯在牧羊人派出炉的时候赶到了，他收到基尔伯特发来的短信便往这边急匆匆地过来了，他在门外便远远地看到了亚瑟的背影，那个背影他再熟悉不过了，曾经参与了他生命十多年的一个身影，如今那个背影憔悴得让他的心揪起，他们之前再次相遇的时候亚瑟并没有看起来这么脆弱，而现如今他的状况并不好，起码没有弗朗西斯想象中的那么好。他推开门，往他的旧友处走去。

“牧羊人派？看来我真是巧，赶上了这一炉的派。”弗朗西斯对基尔伯特挤了个眼神便拉开亚瑟身旁的座椅随意地坐了下来，他观察到亚瑟的脸色并不是很好，也注意到了他手腕上欲盖弥彰的掐痕，他的心中有一股无名火，他着实是想要做些什么的，可是他并不知道能以什么名义，他是亚瑟的前男友，现在不知道能不能算是他的一个朋友，他自以为上一次的见面他们之间的关系改善了不少。亚瑟并没有说话，也没有转头，他用叉子戳了戳牧羊人派金黄色的派皮，那派散发着浓郁的芳香，他却丝毫没有食欲，身旁基尔伯特与伊万和弗朗西斯在高谈阔论，亚瑟敷衍地应着、切开派塞到嘴里吃着，明明那派鲜美多汁，可他分毫都感觉不出，味同嚼蜡，从弗朗西斯走向他的那一刻开始，他的注意力便不在这里了，亚瑟躲回了自己的衣壳之中，他在此时此刻最不想看到的人便是弗朗斯西，可偏偏他却出现在自己面前。

“我吃好了，结账吧基尔伯特。”亚瑟掏出他精致的钱夹，从中掏出了几张纸币，他抚平那些纸币上不曾有的褶皱，再将它们压在自己的餐盘下面，“零钱不用找了，回见。”他匆忙起身，打翻了手边放着的水杯，亚瑟拽过自己浸到了水的围巾，手腕在这个时候被弗朗西斯拉住。“你手上的伤是怎么回事？亚瑟你发生了什么？”他这么问着亚瑟，亚瑟不敢抬头对上弗朗西斯的眼睛，他用力地想要将自己的手腕从对方的手中抽出，但使了两次力都没有办到。

“我的事情还轮不到你来管吧弗朗西斯，你是我的谁啊？”亚瑟抿了抿唇，开口便是刺得扎人的话语，他有些生气，不仅是对正扯着自己不放的弗朗西斯，还有对仍旧对他存有些许好感的自己。亚瑟甩甩头，再一次使劲想要让自己快点逃脱。弗朗西斯手上使着力道，嘴上说出了自己这一些时日来最想对亚瑟说的话：“谁欺负你了亚瑟？我们重新开始好不好？我不会再对你甩脸色了，再也不会了，我们重新开始吧？”他有些期待地看向他的前男友，迫切地想要得到答案，但是亚瑟停滞在那里，脸色开始涨红，俨然一副被羞辱了的样子。“你弄疼我了弗朗西斯！放手！你以为你是谁？甩了我以后又想与我重新开始？”亚瑟嗤笑了一声，趁弗朗西斯愣神的时间用力甩开了对方的手，“你怎么敢！你怎么能有这么厚的脸皮？我以为你认识的够清楚了，亲爱的，就当我瞎了眼吧，我开始新的感情了，而你就带着那些过往的情感埋入土中去吧，不用谢我，我会为你撒上一捧土的。”

亚瑟推门离开的那一刻转过头来扫了一眼基尔伯特，那眼神中包含着怨恨与失望，更有些像是嘲笑和蔑视，然后他扭头离开，小跑消失在冬日的雨幕中，徒留店中呆愣住的那三个人，颇像一场未能按照剧本收场的尴尬的闹剧。而在从那之后很久的日子中，亚瑟·柯克兰与他那个没有任何出息的男友分了手，卖了他在这所城市的住所，然后便像是于这世间蒸发了一般，再没有人见过他。


	16. 小篮油炸腌黄瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢务必注意身体健康。｣

“今天我妹要来。”伊万在擦着桌子的时候这么对基尔伯特说，他在说这句话的时候不似平日里那般镇定，反而带有一丝头疼与恐慌的意思，基尔伯特锁好门之后转过身来不解地看着伊万，一边把从送奶员那里收到的牛奶放进冰箱，一边等候着伊万接下去的话语。

“她是跳芭蕾的，最近打算从老家出来到这里发展。”伊万已经擦完了全部的桌子，他最后再拧了一遍毛巾就将污水倒了，“她从小就有点……令人头疼。”他实在想不到能用什么别的形容词，只好琢磨着吐出一个模棱两可的词来。基尔伯特点点头，他大致清楚伊万过往的童年生活，三个孩子饱受父母离婚的折磨，在很小的时候大姐就被父亲带走，剩他和小妹随母亲生活，而之后母亲又不停轮换着新的男友与丈夫，他们二人便更加惹人生厌。伊万小时候常被打，母亲一发酒疯就把气全撒在自己孩子身上，骂他们为什么会是那个男人的骨肉，伊万经常去护自己的小妹而更加激怒他们的母亲，他就是在这样的环境中逐渐成长起来的。

“她几点到？需不需要去接她？”基尔伯特轻轻握住伊万的手好让对方平静下来，他虽然并不知道那个妹妹与伊万之间到底有如何的家庭问题，他不想过多干涉，但既然是要见到对方的家人，那还是需要注意一下自己的形象。伊万喝了杯水，看起来不再这么紧张了，他拿出手机给基尔伯特看聊天记录和航班信息，她叫娜塔莉亚，伊万这么介绍着，基尔伯特瞥见他给小妹的备注是一个亲昵的短称，心里也轻松不少，看起来兄妹二人之间的关系也没有紧张到伊万所说的这般地步。“那时间完全够了，睡一觉之后我们可以一起去接她，今天晚上就关店休息一天，要不要去弗朗那儿吃？他眼巴巴和我说让我去试下新菜，已经被烦了两个星期了，我一会儿就给他去发短信。”基尔伯特替伊万解下腰上系的围裙，在和对方一起上楼的时候又兴奋地问起为何要来这里跳芭蕾，“待在俄罗斯明明会有更好的选择，怎么会想到这里来？”伊万听罢也只是耸耸肩，说自己并不知道其中缘由：“不知道什么原因，可能这就是纽约吧……年轻人都喜欢这里，都想过来的。我也是逃离家乡来到这里的，我也喜欢纽约，纽约有基尔，其他地方都没有的。”他一边说着一边去啄基尔伯特的脸，把他的老板哄得笑了起来。

他们俩最近攒够了一笔钱好把店铺上面的住宅也一并买下，随后伊万和基尔伯特就退了在外租的房子搬了进来，当时还在店里搞了庆祝乔迁的半价活动，弗朗西斯送了他们一瓶上好的红酒，基尔伯特感激地连连答应替他找人的请求，此时这瓶红酒就摆在卧室里的桌上，已经开封，供两人小酌两杯。“只能喝两杯，规矩不能被打破。”基尔伯特制止了伊万想要继续倒酒的动作，他很显然是想借酒浇愁，这可是很贵的一瓶酒，怎么可以被这么糟蹋。“你撅嘴也没用我的乖乖，不能让你浪费了这瓶酒。”基尔伯特放下自己的杯子收走了酒瓶，但是又从厨房的冰箱里给伊万带了一罐黑啤，刚从冷藏室中取出的铝罐接触空气之后冒出细小的水珠，贴在伊万的脸上冰得他缩了缩脖子。“最后几罐了，过两天还得再去买，喝完这罐赶紧过来给我睡觉，下午还要去接娜塔莉亚，我和弗朗订好位子了。”基尔伯特晃了晃手甩去水珠，离了伊万去到柔软的床铺之中。

待他们睡醒之后伊万开车往机场去，基尔伯特坐在副驾上不停切换着音乐，他带了捧花，出门匆匆买的，伊万在他挑选的时候不耐烦地一直看手表，基尔伯特只得随意捡了几枝让店主扎起来，刚付了钱就被伊万扯着袖子往车里塞。“快要来不及了基尔伯特，快一点吧！”伊万看起来紧张得快要吐出来，基尔伯特轻轻拍着他的背，这才让他好过一些。他们准时赶在飞机降落之前到达了机场，基尔伯特腹诽着根本不用这么着急，过海关和等待行李还要更久的时间，伊万这样子看起来根本就不是和他姐妹关系很差的样子。他们在吸烟室一起抽了会儿烟来打发时间，基尔伯特不抽很浓的烟，他偏爱淡口，不会将衣服熏上难闻的味道，于是伊万也跟着对自己的口味做了稍加改变。他们没怎么说话，伊万像是心事重重的样子，基尔伯特便拿走了对方手中夹着的那根烟，拆了另外一包伊万以前常用的，递了一根给对方，在浓烟的刺激下伊万吐出一口浊气，才愿意面对自己的过往。

他们兄妹之间并非一开始便是如此，就像基尔伯特所知道的那样，在大家都还是孩童的时候伊万格外保护自己的幼妹，而这也让娜塔莉亚在耳濡目染自己母亲的酒后疯样之后性格开始朝不可控的偏执而去。在小妹上了中学之后初现端倪，伊万那会儿已经就读高中，渴望能有更正常和宽阔的交友，而不再只是被家庭所困住。但是娜塔莉亚似乎并不是这么想的，她想和自己的哥哥一直待在一起，所以经常放学之后去伊万的高中等他一起回家，伊万一旦和朋友多说了几句话耽搁了便会冲他大发脾气，甚至有一次在校门口与伊万大吵一架，吸引了许多人的眼光，令伊万恨不得用围巾将自己藏起来，好让人不再注意到这个高大的男孩。复杂而令人感到无力的家庭是伊万自卑的源头，而在他以为自己就要爬出泥潭的时候他的小妹将他又扯了回去，她说哥哥你别想逃，我们同出于一个母胎，有我在一天你就别想丢下我而远走高飞。从那之后伊万的“朋友们”便就很少再约他一起出去玩，直到有一天他在走廊上听到他们在说笑他和娜塔莉亚吵架的事情，嘲笑他的家庭关系矛盾又古怪，等到伊万回过神来的时候他已经和他们扭打在一起，他的拳头上沾了不知道谁的血，取笑他的始作俑者在他身上求饶，但是伊万听不到那些求救的声音，他的脑海中空无一物，他恐惧家庭、恐惧母亲、恐惧妹妹，也恐惧自己。疯病是会遗传的，他喃喃自语着，直到强壮的体育老师来将他们强行拉开。这件事以伊万被停学告终，娜塔莉亚又来接他，两人回去的路上没有任何言语，明明外面阳光灿烂，但伊万却觉得世界都变得黑暗了。

“于是后面我过了一年才正常完成学业，读了个不上不下的大学，毕业了就背着包离开俄罗斯了，反正娜塔莉亚当时也成年了，我更不想待在那里。”伊万说完这些之后抬头看了眼时钟，他掐了烟，把还剩的一小段故事也一同掐停在肺里，示意着基尔伯特时间差不多快到了。他们一同出了吸烟室，基尔伯特往他身上喷了点能去掉烟味的喷剂，伊万抬起胳膊闻了闻，觉得没什么特别大的问题了之后才慢吞吞地走向到达接机的门口。他们准时接到了娜塔莉亚，一个瘦且高挑的女孩，浑身上下散发着冷而又冷的气息，她在看到伊万的时候脸上露出了好看的笑容，但是下一秒扫到哥哥身边的基尔伯特的时候又迅速冷了下去。她没有用正眼好好看过基尔伯特，接过花束之后快速道了谢，没什么感情，挽起伊万的手臂就大步往前走。基尔伯特自讨没趣地耸耸肩，手插兜里跟在两人身后去了停车场。伊万在帮娜塔莉亚开后座门的时候给了基尔伯特一个表示歉意的眼神，基尔伯特挥挥手用唇语回复自己并没有什么关系，娜塔莉亚在这时吵着说要坐副驾，基尔伯特笑着说行，在伊万开始为难之前自己先坐进了后排。去餐厅的路上娜塔莉亚和伊万有一搭没一搭说着自己这两年的事，她说自己这两年不跳芭蕾了，来纽约是想找点模特的事做，她有自己的一个老师的推荐信，明天要去面试一下。伊万含糊地应着，在等待红灯的时候也一直在用指关节轻轻敲着方向盘的边缘，他注意到娜塔莉亚新做了指甲，他们好几年没再见过面，偶尔只是通过视频软件，他妹妹的手不再像自己记忆中的那样总是布满撕拉死皮的血痕，现在是干干净净，倒是很符合她这个新晋模特的身份。

“怎么不跳芭蕾了？我以前还去接你下课。”伊万在主菜上来的时候开口问，弗朗西斯亲自端来的比目鱼，雪白的鱼肉惹人食指大动，基尔伯特凑过去和弗朗西斯说了几句话，大意是自己晚上再和他单独讨论新菜，弗朗西斯也是会看空气之人，见此刻大家的神情都比较严肃，挑了挑眉说自己后厨还有事祝大家用餐愉快便先走了，伊万松了一口气，见娜塔莉亚不愿开口就换了个话题，示意妹妹尝尝自己的主菜，说今天的菜肴都是他的朋友亲自过手烹饪，自然是很好。那鱼肉用油浸过，再去煎得外表金黄，基尔伯特切开的时候又还能感受到内里鱼肉的细嫩，配上腌渍过后去烤制的樱桃番茄和粗粝的海盐，微酸与鲜甜搭配的正正好好。鱼下的配菜是一小份卷了罗勒、拌了煎鱼油的手工意面，味道也不会喧宾夺主，又巧思般地摒弃了作为传统配菜的土豆。但是娜塔莉亚只是戳着那一点点樱桃番茄，吃了几个之后便不再动刀叉，基尔伯特想到小姑娘连刚刚的前菜都吃的极少，再看看娜塔莉亚的身形，不禁担心起对方的身体健康来。“你妹妹真的不要紧吗？才吃这么一点。”他与伊万趁娜塔莉亚去洗手间的时间里交流了两句，刚刚的用餐谁都没有尽兴，每个人心里都揣着心事，心理压力过于大了，倒是可惜了弗朗西斯的一片好意，伊万甚至连接下去的甜品都没有胃口再吃了。

他们向弗朗西斯致歉后就打道回府，法国人执意帮他们把甜品打包了，基尔伯特舍不得那些布蕾，三个全部拎到手上带走了，伊万同他并排，笑眯眯地去刮他鼻子说他又不是小孩子了却还如此贪吃甜食，基尔伯特手上拿着娇嫩的甜点不方便反击，白了伊万一眼不发作，伊万便替他拿过其中一个盒子。他们带着娜塔莉亚回到自己的小餐厅，女孩子开始倒时差，就在基尔伯特和伊万商量大房间留给娜塔莉亚，今晚自己去楼下的休息室凑合一晚的时候娜塔莉亚的肚子不争气地发出了抗议饥饿的响声。伊万还在低声和基尔伯特争执着没有这个必要，下一秒便被这滑稽的声音打断，三人面面相觑起来，而娜塔莉亚非常罕见地红了一下脸，与率先抬头的基尔伯特对视三秒以后开始把头埋在臂弯里做起了鸵鸟。“害羞了。”基尔伯特用笑声打破了僵局，紧接着伊万的肚子也响了起来，兄妹俩像是说好一般，基尔伯特转身回厨房说给他们去弄点吃的，伊万就只好暂时与基尔伯特休战，拖开吧台椅坐在自己妹妹身边。

“随便给你们弄点啥啊，今天没开店就也没做什么准备，很晚了明天娜塔莉亚还要早起去面试，你们可以先拿带回来的布蕾吃。”基尔伯特在冰箱里翻找着食材，得到娜塔莉亚一句很轻很轻的应答之后他从鸡蛋架子旁边看到一瓶酸黄瓜，开了封但是还没有过保质期，伊万不知道从哪里买来的俄产酸黄瓜，或许是几个街区之远的俄罗斯超市？基尔伯特曾在伊万的央求下试做过炸腌黄瓜，他特别喜欢，还说自己小时候常吃，基尔伯特当时摸摸伊万的头，十分可怜他。基尔伯特把那些黄瓜拿出来用纸巾吸去表面的水，又开始拌面糊，他对面粉、水和盐的配比烂熟于心，但是做炸腌黄瓜的时候还需加入一部分腌渍用的卤水来搅拌，增添其中风味，这是伊万示范给他看的时候说的。伊万在吃过一次基尔伯特做的之后就教导起他该如何制作他回忆里的味道，他从背后圈住基尔伯特，将下巴抵在他的肩膀处，指着剩下来的卤水说要加那些进去才更有味道。基尔伯特回忆着伊万所说过的每一个步骤将其再现，他将每一根黄瓜都过了面糊，再沾上面包粉，等油热到需要的温度之后将那些黄瓜扔进油锅，炸东西的过程就十分简单了，等到金黄再过一点点的时候他将它们全都捞起，在旁边晾了一会儿，调小了点火，又送去复炸了一遍才端上桌去。基尔伯特在放面包条的篮子中垫了油纸，衬得那些炸物可口万分，他又放下一小碟切了极细酸黄瓜碎的塔塔酱，摘下围裙洗干净手拿了最后两听黑啤过来。

娜塔莉亚被香味引得抬起了头，她吸吸鼻子也想要一听啤酒，却被基尔伯特塞了一杯冰水，“今晚你不能喝酒，乖乖倒时差。”基尔伯特也不看她，自顾自拿起一条来试吃了一下，觉得不错之后便不再拿取，让伊万和娜塔莉亚趁热快吃。娜塔莉亚犹豫着咬了一口，她不想吃太油的炸物，为了拿到明天的那个名额她一直在控制饮食，然而今天身体实在渴望热量与油脂，整个胃都在叫嚣着期待着这块油炸酸黄瓜。入口的味道令她瞪大双眼，实在是太过熟悉的味道，她小时候经常接触，是当时伊万为数不多会做的食物，在母亲喝醉不管他们晚饭的时候伊万有时会做给她吃，第一次炸东西的时候她的哥哥手上还被溅出来的油烫了个大泡，到现在还留着疤痕。娜塔莉亚转头去看伊万，伊万沉默着不说话，手上拿取黄瓜的动作倒是快了不少，娜塔莉亚三两口吃完了刚刚的那一根，像是在和伊万比拼速度一样也抢过一些，到最后她吃得连用来点蘸的塔塔酱都抢了过来，像护食的小孩一般不让伊万碰那个小碟子。伊万哭笑不得，拿纸巾帮娜塔莉亚擦去唇边沾的面包屑，也将剩余的黄瓜条悉数让与他的妹妹。

“我被舞团开了才不跳的。”娜塔莉亚在解决完那些炸物之后喝完了杯中的水，她轻声对基尔伯特道谢，态度比之前缓和了不少，虽仍有些别扭，但不再如初见时那般冰冷。伊万听罢皱起眉来，没开口，倒是直接一把拽过娜塔莉亚的手臂，把衬衫袖子卷上去，露出女孩洁白细瘦的手腕。

“手腕上没有……你又伤害自己哪儿了？嗯？”伊万的态度变得严厉起来，娜塔莉亚被哥哥捏得疼，泪水在眼眶周围打转，一边推着伊万一边小声嘟哝说自己没有，伊万才觉自己用力过大，松开妹妹连声道歉，基尔伯特清了清喉咙出来缓解气氛，端了杯刚泡好的红茶给娜塔莉亚。娜塔莉亚在高中期间仍学着芭蕾，这是他们妈妈做出的一个姑且算是成功的决定，伊万在大学的生活比较忙，没空去接娜塔莉亚下课，直到他交完毕业论文回家，又是下雨的日子，算了算时间娜塔莉亚也该回家，而家中唯二的两把雨伞都没被带出家门，他就想久违地履行一下自己作为哥哥的责任。伊万就带着雨伞出门了，往娜塔莉亚练舞的舞蹈房去，他在门口与接孩子的家长们挤在一起，雨水闷出的潮味与人群的汗味混合在一起让他反胃，用围巾捂住口鼻，伊万直忍到焦急的家长全部散去也未曾见到自己的妹妹。他礼貌性地询问了舞蹈房的老师，却得到今天娜塔莉亚并没有来上课的消息，最后他是在离家不远的小巷子里找到正与一群青年厮混的妹妹，以为娜塔莉亚被欺负的伊万上去赶跑了那些混蛋，却看到她正用幽怨愤恨的眼神盯着自己。那天他才知道娜塔莉亚已和这群人一起玩了有很久，学校也有一段时间没再去了，她整日喝酒，还吸食大麻，脸上画的浓妆被雨水打湿，下眼线晕开活像流了两行早已干涸的血泪。他们大吵一架，伊万指责她不珍惜自己的身体，仗着宠爱而无法无天，被年轻气盛的女孩儿指着鼻子骂他有什么资格来教训自己，明明自己也都过得一团糟。我们没有什么不同，也没有被爱的资格，从来没有得到过宠爱，曾经没有现在没有将来也不会有，于是伊万被戳中了疯魔的软肋，他暴跳起来抓了娜塔莉亚的胳膊就要拖她回家，动作却僵硬在看到女孩手腕上流血的伤口的时候。娜塔莉亚尖锐地讥笑起来，她甩开伊万的手掌将自己的手腕戳到他的鼻子底下，她让他好好看看，要记住一生一世，他不再看护他唯一的胞妹，也不再给予兄长的关心，全是他一手造就，她的疯癫不仅拜父母所致，也与他伊万脱不了任何干系。于是伊万就在那天从大雨的帘幕之后落荒而逃，再没回过俄罗斯。之后尽管兄妹俩都成长了许多，也放下了这件事，但心中的芥蒂仍在那里，直到今天在基尔伯特这个外人面前将伤疤血淋淋地撕扯开来。

“我没有再做那样的事情，我只是不再有那个身体条件了。”娜塔莉亚别过头去不看伊万，她的语气带上了一些难过与不甘，“我需要控制体重才能达到舞团的要求，但是这并不轻松，我之后患上了长期的厌食症，最近好多了，但是因为一次演出彩排时在舞台上跌倒，被送去医院吊了水，那场演出对我来说十分重要，哥哥你懂吗？我为了那次表演费了太多的心血，可就是那一摔，我在芭蕾舞团的前程都没有了。他们启用了备选的演员，而我则要静养半年之久，他们为我付了医药费，之后我就收拾东西离开了。”尽管这件事听起来实在是令人感到悲伤，但是娜塔莉亚是那么坚强，她没有掉一滴眼泪，只是平静地叙述着，像是在讲别人的故事一般。伊万则伸手揽住娜塔莉亚的肩膀，他的手止不住颤抖，仍一下又一下地抚着妹妹的背，像是在安慰对方一般，也更像是安慰自己。

基尔伯特在娜塔莉亚去洗澡的时候帮她铺好了床铺，他在心里为兄妹两人的和解感到高兴，哼着一首自己家乡的轻快民谣做事，伊万下楼来休息室陪他，两人没说什么话，享受着令人安心的宁静。伊万轻吻基尔伯特的脸颊，低声向他道谢，基尔伯特捧着他恋人的脑袋凑过去蹭蹭鼻子，没有接茬，他只是觉得这兄妹二人的性格碰到一块就实在别扭，一个不说一个不听，谁都是如此。而后伊万去洗澡，娜塔莉亚擦着发尾的水下楼来，她想问基尔伯特讨一杯水，好服下她那些补充维生素的药物。“所以你们谈了多久了？”娜塔莉亚卸了妆之后就显得亲和许多，她带着些害羞飘着自己的视线，不敢与基尔伯特对视，倒显得像个小女孩一样了。基尔伯特仔细想了想，发现自己实在也记不得伊万何时向自己表白而自己又是何时答应的，他只觉得他们好像就这样顺其自然地在一起了，纽约真是一个不可思议的地方。娜塔莉亚没有等到答案，但其实她并不是十分在意，她抿着唇轻轻向基尔伯特道谢，谢谢他对自己兄长的照顾。“我以前曾对他说过非常任性的话，说他和我都不配得到被人的垂爱，实在是太伤害人了，直到我成年才懂得哥哥当年容忍了多少，他只是受不了才跑的，我知道他想要挣脱开家庭烙印的想法，其实我们都一样，我们都是这样的。”娜塔莉亚用手指绞着自己的头发，并说自己之后会再单独和伊万道歉的，基尔伯特笑笑，他觉得兄妹二人一定可以携手迈过这道坎，而这并不在他的操心范围之内。他伸手招呼娜塔莉亚凑近，他拥抱了伊万的小妹，也会是自己的妹妹，之后还帮女孩儿仔细吹干了头发，像真正的兄长一般。

“我倒觉得你可以试着去往别的方向发展看看，模特一类的工作还是对身体伤害挺大的，你的病情可能还是会反复发作。这里是纽约，你什么都可以做，我不是要干涉什么，只是想提醒你注意身体。”基尔伯特听到娜塔莉亚说明天就会搬去早已联系好的租住房之后点点头，他一边帮她用梳子顺着长发一边给了年轻女孩一点职业建议。他们在轻声交流的时候伊万靠在楼梯旁看着两人友好相处的背影，一个是他的至亲，一位是他的挚爱，他便莫名地被感动得落下泪来，因为他的家庭和爱意在此刻终于变得完整无比。


	17. 香橙巧克力杯子蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｢大个子北极熊也会做杯子蛋糕吗？｣

伊万正在和一堆橙子作斗争。

他已经尝试着将它们的皮擦成小条有十几分钟了，昨日基尔伯特从市场上买回来的新鲜橙子，拿了一些在中午时候榨了橙汁做早午餐的配料之后就又回去睡，留伊万在他们楼下的店铺中做开店准备。他很早就拖完了地，也擦完了所有的东西，看了会儿小说之后想要不要继续回去抱着基尔伯特再补上一觉，离晚上还有很长一段时间，娜塔莉娅也离开他们投入到她崭新的工作中，整间店铺在下午三点的时候安静得如同一片密林，只有墙上的时钟指针转动时发出的滴答声。但是很快伊万就在料理台上看到一本过期了的圣诞商品宣传册，伊万翻看了廉价且花哨的小册子，印刷使用的纸张和油墨并不很好，在他手指上留下黏糊的触感。前几页都是促销折扣，那是去年圣诞留下的册子，伊万不知道为什么基尔伯特还留着这玩意儿，他订阅的料理杂志每期都会附赠促销小册，他们当就小心翼翼地剪下当中的优惠券，攒了厚厚一沓拿去超市购买。伊万兴趣缺缺地前后翻看着，突然被倒数第二三页吸引住了。

那是一个杯子蛋糕的教程，看起来十分简单，伊万用手指点了点修得有些失真的鲜艳照片，决定拿手头现有的食材来进行尝试。他没有做过烘焙，这几乎是基尔伯特的事情，伊万和烤箱无缘，他曾经试着按照食谱做一块俄罗斯风味蜂蜜蛋糕，他允诺会在基尔伯特生日的时候给他一个惊喜，但是那次他搞砸了，最后还是基尔伯特自己给自己烤了一个黑森林，上面缀满了酒渍樱桃，伊万很不好意思地吃了一大半，原本应该是寿星的人笑眯眯地看着他，还伸手抹去了他唇边的奶油送到自己口中。

伊万就又想到了他与基尔伯特刚认识的时候，他现在终于处理好了手中的橙子，橘皮丝铺满了一个玻璃小碗，形态并不是很好看，但那并不是十分重要，他可以用刀再切几下进行简单的弥补。

他是被红菜汤的香气吸引到店的，那时他还是一个尽心尽责的消防队员，在结束了一场深夜扑火任务之后已经快要到早上四点，纽约的天并没有亮，他拖着疲惫的身体走在回宿舍的路上，就经过了这家飘着熟悉香味的小店。他以前好像并没有留意过这里有开一间家庭餐厅，伊万疑惑地探了探头，而且谁会在深更半夜打开店门迎接客人？但他的好奇心和肚中的饥饿让他鬼使神差地进了店。他犹豫着抬头看菜单，疑惑上面只有三样物品，松饼、咖啡与啤酒，伊万疑惑的视线落在炉子上的一口大锅，红菜汤正在其中轻微翻滚着，冒出迷人的气泡音与甜美香气，他就战战兢兢地找了个位子坐了下来。这间店铺装修得如同一个酒吧与家庭早餐店结合的产物，料理台与炉子就在吧台后面，伊万没见到主人，他卸下自己的帽子，搓了搓手，盯着那口大锅发呆。

这时从更深一点的地方走出一个人，那是他第一次与基尔伯特相遇。

真正开始制作蛋糕面糊的过程让伊万手忙脚乱起来，他忘记了先后顺序，把宣传手册平摊在台面上，慌乱地在处理鸡蛋、面粉、橙子泥和看菜谱之间来回切换。他先倒了加热软化后的黄油在一个大碗里，随后加入了一些白砂糖，大量的砂糖，但他其实根本忘记了这个步骤是在哪里，他是否做错了顺序。但管他的呢，伊万今天有种神秘的自信，他相信甜品之神会帮助他的，随后他将黄油打发至蓬松。他分批次加入两个鸡蛋，接着是少许香草精，继续打发，但他其实犹豫了几秒，伊万想做巧克力杯子蛋糕，但是很明显这个食谱中的蛋糕只是普通的香草口味。基尔伯特喜欢巧克力，伊万的嘴角翘了一下，这让他想到去年的情人节，他提前了很久跟着弗朗西斯学习如何制作手工巧克力，最后在当天捧出一盒并不是十分华丽的朴素糖果。他紧张地手都在冒汗，伊万与基尔伯特之间并没有一个实质性的追求过程，这点他一直都十分遗憾，其实伊万的腹中有千百万种浪漫情怀，但是到了基尔伯特面前全都打成了死结，盘踞在他的胃里拧成一股粗壮的麻绳。他最先被基尔伯特吸引，他只是一个普通的食客，在初见之后就经常前来光顾，基尔伯特也只将他当作一个顾客，但他可以记得住每一位顾客的个人喜好，这是他专长的，与每一个人都保持着适当的距离，让人感到温暖却又显得不会太过殷勤。伊万很寂寞，他孤身一人在纽约这座城市，做着一份要将头拴在裤腰带上的生活，住在消防队的宿舍里，俄罗斯人，与本土的美国人相处地并不太好，也没有多少朋友。但他就在与基尔伯特短短的交流过程中感觉到疲惫的漂泊之心有了暂时停靠的港湾，他能卸下身上的许多担子，基尔伯特，这位陌生又熟悉的店主就用他巧妙的双手与美味的家常食物环抱住了他，让他有了小小的归属感。那天基尔伯特惊讶又欣喜地接过伊万递给他的礼物盒，取出一块不规则的咖啡巧克力咬了下去，他的眼睛中有跳动着的喜悦与爱意，直直看向伊万，而伊万就觉得他的心都要随之融化了。

接着橙子泥，他哀嚎一声，才想到炉子上正煮着的橙子，希望不要煮过头就好。伊万戳了戳它们，完美，熟度正正好，他就将它们捞出来，冷却之后切成小块，再用粉碎机搅打成泥。他把橙子泥拌入打发好的黄油中，用刮刀略微拌匀之后是筛入低筋面粉、泡打粉与可可粉，伊万仔细地操控着自己手上的力道，他当然知道自己有时会用力过猛，有一次就将原本应该完美膨胀出来的舒芙蕾给做成了敦实的蛋糊，基尔伯特取笑他就是一只钢铁铸就的大熊，或许更贴切一点来说，是北极熊，有着厚实的熊掌，无法精准地制作小巧的甜点。但是基尔伯特也很像兔子，伊万的胃中响起可爱的咕哝，他在将这些材料切拌均匀的时候想象着自己是在轻柔地抚摸基尔伯特雪白的头发，一点一点慢慢往下，要如同捧着易碎品一般，伊万要顶礼膜拜他，他的男神，平易近人又高高在上。白白的睫毛如糖霜一般可口，伊万回想着那个滋味，他用嘴唇轻轻去抿的时候，从基尔伯特身上飘来无花果清甜的奶香，混合着揉进他血脉之中的松针与麝香。

 _我是不是应该开始加入香橙皮了？_ 伊万将自己的思绪猛然拉回手头正在进行的动作，他懊恼地将刮刀从碗中提起，还好并没有错过最合适的时间，可能有一点稍晚，但应该不会有太大问题，他到目前为止都做的不错，严格按照食谱上给出的分量配比，一些步骤略有颠倒，但并不重要，至少现在的这碗面糊闪着漂亮迷人的可可色光泽。基尔伯特的眼睛也很迷人，还有他的嘴唇，十分性感，伊万舔了舔后槽牙，不，现在不应该是想到这种东西的时候，他有更重要的事情要做。

或者这真的更重要吗？

是的，他确信如此。

伊万拿起另一旁早就准备好的橙皮碎丝倒进可可面糊中，橙皮中清香的挥发油让他瞬间清醒了不少，他开始脸红，或许是这室内太过闷热的缘故。伊万撤了撤自己的领子，所有的材料都已经准备完毕，他满意地看着自己的杰作，虽然还只是半成品，但胜利或许就在眼前。就如之前所回忆的那样，他与基尔伯特之间并没有一个清晰的恋爱时间线，他们都已经在三十五岁之上，快要往四十岁去，没有人会在意那些虚无的鲜花与誓言。起码基尔伯特是，在经历了一段糟糕的感情生活之后他很疲惫，也不愿再次踏入复杂的情感领域，但是伊万并非如此，他有些刻意制造了他们之前拥有的一段模糊暧昧的时光，在他正式亲吻基尔伯特嘴唇之前所度过的一些时间。可能是几周，也可能是几个月，伊万记不得了，记忆在此刻变得不那么重要，他只知道自己时常光顾这间家庭餐厅，有的时候是出完任务回来，在凌晨两三点的时候，基尔伯特会一边听他讲消防队碰到的趣事和离奇案件，一边为他送上一道道食物。有时他会在六点到七点之间过来，这个时候便能看到打着哈欠毫无精神和形象可言的老板，他就只吃松饼，配一些果酱，有时是树莓，更多时候是香橙。

他猛然记起基尔伯特昨天说想拿这批橙子做果酱，他惊恐地奔向放置橙子的篮筐，里面只剩品相并不好的三两只，剩下还有许多他擦坏皮的橙子尸体瘫在料理台上。 _哦这下我保准完蛋_ ，伊万咬了咬手指，有些紧张，但出于对基尔伯特的了解，那个男人并不太会冲他发火，可他还是十分愧疚。伊万计算着自己出门购买新的橙子需要花费多少时间，但他仍想将这批杯子蛋糕作为惊喜送给基尔伯特。

“好样的伊万，”他轻声对自己说，“你又搞砸了，你一直搞砸事情，看基尔伯特待会儿怎么收拾你吧。但你仍有足够多的时间来完成你的杯子蛋糕来向他赔罪。”

于是伊万这样迫使自己冷静下来，一些橙子而已，他们的预算足够再负担完整的一批，不用太过担心，现在需要做什么？对，是倒入纸杯，没有纸杯的杯子蛋糕就如同衣不蔽体的亚当与夏娃，只有穿上衣物才能让它们变成人类的原罪。纸杯蛋糕过于美味，小巧又极具诱惑性，会诱惑你吃下一个接连一个，直到你的肚子周围一圈慢慢堆起了脂肪。他早就准备好了可爱的纸杯，那是他们从一元店购买回来的，基尔伯特对着上面有卡通向日葵的那包翻了个白眼，但同时又偷偷将白色小熊的一款放进了购物车。伊万现在将两种纸杯交替着摆放，先分别往里面倒入了一小部分面糊，他还找到了基尔伯特防止他体重继续加重而藏起来的巧克力豆，伊万取了白巧克力豆与牛奶巧克力豆——他最喜欢的，也很朴实简单——撒在每个杯子的面糊之中，倒入剩余的面糊，再最后每个杯中都放上一块切成三角的橙片作为点缀。大约有十几个，他擦了擦自己额头上冒出的汗，坐在料理台一旁的凳子中稍作休息。

现在只剩烤制了，他在十分钟之前就将烤箱设置到180℃开始预热，他在等候机器运转结束的时候翻看了一会儿小说，但他没能全部看进心里。基尔伯特是一个很好的聆听者，他会耐心听取你的讲话，听你讲其实并不是那么精彩的故事，但他就是将手撑在下巴上，坐在伊万现在正坐着的这把椅子中认真地听你说着话。其实伊万有的时候猜测基尔伯特是不是喜欢上了他的声音，因为他每次都坦率又真诚地看向伊万的眼睛，但后来伊万知道，他对所有人都这样。这一开始让他有些失落，但是却也勾起了伊万的兴趣，他起先是被基尔伯特的外貌吸引，后来钦慕于他为人处世的方法、他贴切的关心和真挚的友爱，这让伊万多个夜晚在自己并不舒适的宿舍单人床上辗转反侧，梦里有时还有基尔伯特凑近的嘴唇来吹走他鬓旁的碎发。伊万发现自己开始不受控地想往基尔伯特那里去，他有时会第一个等在还未开门的店前，为了坐到那个离他最近的吧台座位，也会恰当地、试图想要展现自己风趣般地接对方的话茬，拼命将自己挤到光亮之下。这其实并不符合伊万一贯而来的性格，他着实内向，在第一次基尔伯特与他搭话的时候他的胃不停抽搐，几乎要将刚吃下去的东西吐在碗里，他知道那会是一坨软烂的茄汁焗鹰嘴豆。后来在有一天，终于有一天，基尔伯特轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，那会儿他已经因为伤病从消防队离开了，一直没有特别固定的工作，只在超市找了个收银员的半职，寒冷与绝望笼罩着他，但他还是坚持在基尔伯特的店里坐到最后一个才走，帮基尔伯特收拾了一下店铺，他无处安放的手颤抖着扶着吧台桌沿。基尔伯特就给他递了一杯热水，调了一些蜂蜜，送到他手中，他微凉的手指和手掌将伊万的大手包裹起来，给了他莫名的感动。

“你可以不用一直这么吃力地想融入的，现在的你就已经很好了，也是我很重要的朋友。”当时基尔伯特是这么说的，他还是用他漂亮的眼睛看着伊万，温柔地、疼惜地，伊万后来想，或许他就是在这一刻真正爱上了基尔伯特。

烤箱不合时宜地发出了声响，伊万不情愿地放下手中的书本起身照料接下去的烘焙。他将端正放着杯子蛋糕的烤盘送入烤箱，手上的烘焙手套是基尔伯特从亚马逊上买回来的独角兽式样，滑稽的小角从前端戳了出来。伊万又坐了一些时间，他已经没有什么好看的了，也没有什么好想的，他盯着暖黄色的烤炉灯光发呆，直到轻轻的脚步声将他唤醒。基尔伯特的双手从他身后探了过来，蒙在他的双眼上，对方压低声音凑在他耳边问那句经典的“猜猜我是谁”，粗粝的德国口音混在溢满可可香氛的空气中竟如丝绸般顺滑，伊万听到基尔伯特喉间抑制不住的轻笑，他就将手覆上基尔伯特的，轻轻拉扯了两下。

“是我的小兔子吗？嗯？”伊万挠着基尔伯特的掌心，对方大笑起来并无奈地松开了手。

“嘿我才不小呢，或许比你稍小一点，但你那些针对青少年的把戏已经哄不了我了！”基尔伯特抱怨着，但他看似并没有抱怨的样子，伊万转过来看他，看他帅气与可爱并存的恋人，他的双颊微红，还是喜爱着这些青少年之间才有的亲昵称呼。伊万着迷地看着基尔伯特，他头发凌乱，还穿着伊万过大的衬衫，像是刚刚从梦中醒来，找不到伊万才随便抓了件衣服下楼来。

“你冷不冷，怎么不把睡裤穿上？”伊万握着基尔伯特的双手来回搓，想给他带去更多的温暖，基尔伯特抿着嘴笑，眼角弯弯的，连带着他脸上会有些瘆人的伤疤都一并柔和起来。

“我不冷！你怎么不上来睡呀，现在才几点？啊！你烤了什么，好香！”基尔伯特嗅了嗅空气中的香味，他将眼神从伊万身上移开，落到一旁的烤箱上去，好奇地盯着那台仪器看。

“杯子蛋糕，你猜猜什么口味的？”

“嗯……”基尔伯特将手从伊万的包裹之中挣脱开，往烤箱那边挪了挪，然后蹲了下来，“有橙子……还有巧克力……橙香巧克力纸杯蛋糕吗？”

伊万微笑着没有回答他，他只是扭头看了看墙上的时钟，应该快好了，马上就好了，他就站起来走向基尔伯特，将手臂圈在对方腰上。他说：“马上就好了，你可以自己来尝一尝是什么口味的。”伊万有些困，但他此刻只想将头埋在基尔伯特凌乱的发间，那儿有世界上最好闻的无花果，俄罗斯没有，德国也没有，只有这间家庭餐厅里才有。

当烤箱再次发出叹息的声音之后，伊万松开了基尔伯特，他示意对方靠后站站，然后打开了烤箱门。浓郁的混合着橙香的成熟可可从炉中争相涌出，当然还有面粉熟透之后的香味，基尔伯特满足地发出了小猫一样的声音，伊万的心尖直痒痒。他把烤盘往料理台上一放，等稍微凉了几分钟之后就挑了一个印着白熊花纹的杯子递到基尔伯特面前。他本想让对方接过去，没想到基尔伯特直接微微低头往上面咬了一口，像是他在喂他似的，然后雪白的睫毛动了动，他一边舔着唇边的碎屑一边抬眼看着伊万。

“非常美味，”基尔伯特顿了顿，接着用拇指擦去自己嘴边已经不存在的油脂，朝伊万眨了眨眼，“多谢款待。”

伊万就听到全身血液涌上脸来的声音。


End file.
